Amor ou amizade?
by Anjinha Tsuki
Summary: Ela a novata e ele o veterano, ele o conhecido por todos e ela a desconhecida, os dois com algo no passado que não gostam de relembrar. Será que uma historia poderia acontecer? CAP 07 ON!
1. Mudança

**Mudança**

Novamente me pegava suspirando, deveria ser a milésima vez, enquanto observava a chuva fina que caia pela janela do carro sentada no banco do passageiro, era nítido que o meu humor não era um dos melhores.

- Calma filha já estamos chegando.

Dizia minha mãe, uma mulher com seus 35 anos com uma aparência elegante, usava um tipo de "terninho" preto casava com a saia ate os joelhos junto com uma grossa meia calça, os cabelos eram com um corte curto e tinha olhos castanhos, o tempo não estava dos melhores para um dia de mudança.

Enquanto minha mãe dirigia e me falava palavras tão dóceis apenas me ajeitava novamente ao banco e afundava o rosto em meu cachecol felpudo, não querendo me achar, mas para uma garota de apenas 16 anos já tenho um corpo muito bem formado, diga-se de passagem, sou dona de um par de seios fartos e pernas bem torneadas, uma barriga "chapada", um corpo de dar inveja a qualquer garota, meus longos cabelos pretos que chegam ate o meu "bumbum" e que nas pontas formavam-se delicados cachos, no momento estou usando um enorme óculos escuro, mesmo com esse tempo chuvoso, impedindo de revelar o quanto meus olhos estavam inchados e vermelhos pela mal noite de sono e por muito choro por todas as despedidas que enfrentei no dia anterior, não estava usando uma roupa tão elegante quanto a de minha mãe, usava um jeans preto apertado que marcava minhas pernas uma batinha na cor turquesa e um casaco por cima escuro.

- Estou lhe dizendo minha querida você vai adorar Tokyo, é uma cidade incrível!

Mais uma vez minha mãe falava animada, mais logo era cortada por mais um suspiro de meus suspiros filha.

- Animo K-chan, é um novo começo, um lugar novo! Já pensou na quantidade de novos amigos que você ira fazer!

- Amigos? TODOS os meus amigos eu deixei para traz! E tive que ser arrastada para cá! Você já se perguntou se era isso que eu queria? Já se perguntou o que eu tive que deixar para traz? TODAS as coisas que eu abandonei em Nova York?

Parecia uma criança mimada, e voltava a fitar o horizonte pela janela e novamente suspirava.

-Kagome nos já conversamos sobre isso, você sabia muito bem que quando fizesse 16 anos nos voltaríamos para o Japão! Eu apenas esperei você completar o fundamental, agora você irá entrar em uma nova escola e conhecer novas pessoas! E também esquecer todos os contratempos ruins que você passou naquele lugar! Não seja mimada!

Fui repreendida e enfiava novamente o rosto em meu cachecol, sabia muito bem que ela só foi para os Estados Unidos por motivos do trabalho da mãe, ela já havia explicado que quando eu terminasse o fundamental voltaríamos para o Japão, mas foram mais de 5 anos no pais, e todos os meus amigos e muitos inimigos estavam lá ate o meu primeiro amor foi lá, mas agora estava o quilômetros de distancia.

Já estava cansada desse assunto, sabia que não importava o quanto mais eu batesse o pé de que não iria se mudar não iria adiantar.

Já havia se passado mais de 1 hora desde que saíramos do aeroporto e a chuva que caia já havia se sessado o céu começava a ficar limpo já se podia ver alguns raios de sol, era domingo e estava cedo, o carro estava amarrotado com malas e eu simplesmente não via a hora de chegar em minha nova casa, não por estar ansiosa mais sim por não aguentar ficar mais naquele carro, já tinha ficado horas naquele avião! Mais logo seus pensamentos são interrompidos por sua mãe que agora estava estacionando o carro na frente de uma casa, não era muito grande mais era adorável, a casa tinha um tom de lilás com os telhados brancos e as portas e janelas na mesma cor, dois andares, com um pequeno jardim na frente e um caminho de pedra ate a porta, tinha uma pequena varanda na entrada, definitivamente a sua mãe sabia escolher casas!

- Bem chegamos.

Falava sua mãe já fora do carro, arrumando a roupa que estava um pouco amarotada por causa da viajem, após uma pequena pausa como se me preparasse saio do carro e me espreguiço um pouco, sentia meus músculos doloridos por ficarem parados praticamente na mesma posição por um período longo de tempo, agora parada na calçada observando a casa melhor podia notar o quanto ela era adorável.

Minha mãe com um sorriso de orelha a orelha corre e me abraça me apertando contra se e me balançando de um lado para o outro.

- Ai estou tão feliz! E ai o que achou querida, sei ou não sei escolher casas?

Sorria levemente com o comentário de minha mãe, não podia negar que a casa era adorável parecia ate que ela lerá meus pensamentos! Com o céu já revelando um tempo agradável retiro os meus óculos revelando meus olhos que ainda estavam inchados mais com um brilho inconfundível e com o seu tom hipnotizante azul piscina.

Ajudo a descarregar o carro e começo a me perguntar o porquê de eu ter tantas coisas! Meu Deus só meu eram mais de 5 malas porque não pensei em deixar algumas coisas, poxa não temos nenhum sexo masculino para carregar esse peso!

Entro na sala e novamente já sou surpreendida, a casa já estava toda mobilhada só faltava coisas simples como tapete, cortinas e almofadas no sofá! Uma decoração simples mais muito bonita em tons pasteis deixava a casa com um ar agradável, quando minha mãe me disse que quando chegássemos quase tudo estaria pronto não achei que seria ate esse ponto! Ate a TV eles já instalaram!

Subo aquela escadaria carregando duas malas, provavelmente meus músculos iriam ficar ainda mais doloridos, e assim que chego ao segundo andar fico com uma cara completamente de interrogação, me deparo em um corredor com 4 portas, OMG qual é meu quarto?

Sem nem ao menos perceber sinto uma mão pousar levemente em meus ombros e solto um leve gritinho derrubando minhas malas no chão! Quando olho para traz minha mãe dava leves risadas.

- Desse jeito você me mata mãe!

Olho para ela com a maior cara de vitima colocando a mão no peito respirando mais aliviada

- Me desculpe querida, não imaginei que iria se assustar, só vim avisar que o seu quarto é no final do corredor, vou estar na cozinha verificando se esta tudo certo e o que vamos precisar comprar.

Novamente ela sumia escada abaixo, às vezes penso que minha querida mãe tem poderes sobre naturais!

Pegava minhas malas que havia deixado cair no chão após o pequeno susto que levei e me direciona para a porta do final do corredor, assim que abro me surpreendo com a beleza do quarto, ele tinha as paredes pintadas em azul bebe que por sinal é minha cor favorita, a cama encostada na parede oposta que a porta estava apenas o colchão e a estrutura da cama era branca e um armário enorme na mesma cor havia uma prateleira em cima de sua cama, uma janela enorme ficava em seu quarto e ao lado dela uma escrivaninha no mesmo tom.

Joguei minhas malas no chão e fui direto pular em minha cama para ver se teria uma adorável noite de sono, sinto a brisa entrar pela minha janela e me levanto para verificar a paisagem, para minha tristeza **(ou não xD) **minha visão não era nada muito espetacular apenas me deparava com a janela da casa do meu novo vizinho, já pensei em anotar para não esquecer de comprar cortinas, mas logo esse pensamento é interrompido pela imagem em minha frente, um deus grego apenas de toalha com os cabelos prateados longos grudando em sua pele por estarem molhadas, um corpo que em minha humilde opinião era maravilhoso! Olha poderia muito bem me perder naquelas costas dele, não conseguiu ver o rosto dele por estar de costas, mas posso garantir que ele era d.e.l.i.c.i.o.s.o!

-Meu Deus...

Sussurrou para mim mesma, mas parece que foi alto de mais, em questão de segundos ele se virou para olhar em minha direção que por um milagre me joguei rapidamente no chão antes mesmo dele conseguir-me ver ali babando, ele se aproxima da janela e da um sorriso travesso olhando para a casa vizinha.

-Hum... Isso vai ser interessante...

_

_E aqui deixo para vocês o primeiro capítulo :)_

_Ele ficou meio curto, mas a historia ainda vai render :)_

_Estava sumida há alguns anos, mas fiquei com saudade, a respeito das minhas fics principalmente a Doors of Chaos (se alguém já leu /o/) ainda vou tentar termina-la. A minha vida deu uma reviravolta nesses últimos anos por isso fiquei sem escrever, mas agora que tudo já melhorou eu voltei o amor por fics é enorme então resolvi começar uma nova, espero que vocês gostem e prometo tentar postar ela aqui toda semana!_


	2. Vizinhos

**Vizinhos**

Eu estava jogada no meu chão, rezando em pensamento para que não tivesse sido descoberta, com a vizão priveligiada que acabara de ter de um Deus ao lado de minha casa, e para minha alegria tenho entrada gratuita pra esse camarote, o que vão pensar de mim, bem provavel que vão achar que sou uma tarada que fica observando os vizinhos pela janela (exato!)

Com cautela me sento e me encosto na parede em baixo da janela, deveria estar roxa de vergonha, mas o que foi aquilo que eu ví? Não era um homem, e sim um monumento! Aqueles cabelos prateados grudados naqueles costas nuas e molha...

- Kagome? O que aconteceu querida esta com o rosto vermelho, esta com febre?

Minha mãe me chamava colocando a mão na testa para medir a minha temperatura me fazendo dar outro pulo de susto e ser afastada daqueles pensamentos, que dignos de passagem, que PENSAMENTOS.

-Err, é que.. .é que...

Ai meu Deus agora me ajuda, que desculpa eu invento? Não posso simplesmente falar para minha mãe " Ah é que o nosso novo vizinho é uma perdição e eu estava observando ele pela minha janela, maneiro neh mãe."

Já basta os leitores saberem que sou tarada, não vou tirar a imagem de uma filha comportada e educada dos sonhos da minha querida mamãe, mesmo que achando que ela já saiba que a filha nasceu com uns parafusos a menos.

- É...AH eu vi um bicho mãe dai eu... é... Fiquei um pouco é...

Me enrolava com as palavras e tentava gesticular com as mãos mais cada vez deixando minha mãe mais confusa e com aquele olhar de que sabia que aquilo não poderia ser verdade... Já disse que sou uma pessima mintirosa?

- Assustada querida?

- Isso mãe, isso mesmo me assustei, acho que estou meio zonza depois de tantas horas de viagem, err, vamos arrumar tudo em tão mãe, desfazer as malas, arrumar as coisas neh!

Me levantei em um pulo ainda com o rosto um pouco vermelho pensando em outras coisas para afastar aqueles pensamentos maravilhosos, batia as mãos em minhas roupas para retirar o pouco de poeira e desamasa-las, afinal acabamos de nos mudar, a casa estava desocupada algum tempo, então uma boa faxina vai deixar esse lugar que nem novo!

Me lembrando, ao invez de cortinas axo que vou comprar um poltrona para colocar perto da minha janela para "apreciar" a vista, e eu achando que a paisagem da minha janela seria intediante que boba eu...

Volto ao meu quarto com minhas armas já apostos: Aspirador, balde, produtos de limpeza!

Poeira com Kagome Higurashi você nunca vencera hahahaha!

Com essa distração da minha janela ate acabei meio que me esquecendo de que antes de trazer tudo para cima seria melhor deixar limpinho, peguei os fones do meu mp4 e já apertei o play para que a musica preenxese minha cabeça.

Faxina pesada para deixar tudo organizado, não sou fanatica por limpeza mais viver no meio da sujeira não dá, preciso manter a imagem de boa menina mesmo sabendo que ela não existe mais a algum tempo.

Uma de minhas musicas favoritas tocava e eu a cantarolava, só agora que percebo, eu tenho meu proprio banheiro no meu quarto! Certo, minha mãe ganhou muitos pontos pela escolha da casa, a única coisa ruim é que ela é um pouquinho longe da escola, mas eu não queria mesmo morar perto dela.

Pego todas as minhas armas após essa batalha vencida e as guardo em seu devido local, sinto meu estomago reclamar,e pego em minha bolsa meu celular e percebo que já era uma hora da tarde, meu Deus estou morta de fome.

Corro para o andar de baixo e já me direciono a cosinha e só agora percebo, cade a minha mãe? Deveria ser um pecado! Sou uma criança de 16 anos que só sabe fazer um miojo e olhe lá deixada sozinha em casa sem alimento... Pera sem alimento, acho que ouvi ela falando alguma coisa de ter que ir no mercado porque não temos comida, é mãe esta perduada.

Nada para comer vamos terminar, pego um tapere todo emrolado e subo aquelas escadas de madeira clara, passo por aquele corredor em tons claros ate na parede e noto que minha mãe já havia arrumado muita coisa, e eu aqui a mais de duas horas em minha batalha contra algumas teias de aranha...

Estendo aquele tapete felpudo em meu quarto e começo a descer e subir as escadas com as minhas malas, por que eu fui trazer Nova York para o Japão mesmo? Eram sete malas! Vocês sabem o que são SETE malas amarrotadas de roupas e algumas tranqueiras! Tirando algumas caixas que ainda estavam lá em baixo esperando minha humilde força de vontade trazelas para cá.

O coro dos anjos vem a minha mente assim que ouso a voz de minha mãe no andar de baixo... Estou salva! Minha comida chego... OPA pera aee vozes masculinas? Esses ai não são minha querida mãe!

Corro para as escadas e em instantes estou parada já na sala um pouco ofegante... PARA TUDO!

Kagome Higurashi informa: Me mudei para o paraiso e só agora estou notando isso...

Tem 2 homens andando pela minha casa carregando as compras da minha mãe, pera aonde minha mãe arranjou esses homens, pague um e leve dois no mercado? Opa to indo para lá!

Vejo minha mãe entrando sem notar que falava com alguem.

-Errr mãe?

Minha cara deveria estar muito comica, noto agora os olhares sobre mim, acho que me tornei visivel depois que demonstrei reação que estou parada no pé da escada olhando com uma interrogação no rosto aquela cena

- Ah querida esses tres cavaleiros se ofereceram para me ajudar com as compras não é otimo!

Pera ai tres? Olhei ao redor e confirmei que só tinham dois.

- Esses são os nosso novos vizinhos querida! Assim que me viram chegando com o carro amarrotado de compras vieram me ajudar!

Minha mãe sorria e andava ate a cozinha levando os dois rapazes, eu ainda os observa-va com uma cara de interrogação, pensando em como esse meu bairro tem saúde, já basta meu vizi... PERA vizinhos novos ? AI MEU DEUS não pode ser!

Meus pensamentos são interrompidos quando vejo uma figura entrando pela porta carregando algumas caixas e gritando.

-Sra Higurashi aonde posso colocar essas caixas?

Ai meu Jesus... Ele para me olhando, pera deixa eu me corrigir, me secando ou melhor me comendo com os olhos e me da um sorrisinho de canto...

- Olá nova vizinha...

Eu engulo a seco, eu tinha falado que os dois eram HOMENS neh, PARA TUDO, meu tem um DEUS na minha frente! Que corpo ela aquele, sou eu ou aqui ta esquentando em, vou descrever a minha visão para vocês imaginarem, vamos começar de baixo para cima: Um tenis preto, uma calsa jeans escura com alguns manchados em pontos estratégicos e SEM camisa deixando a mostra aquele corpo escupido por anjos, juro poderia contar aqueles quadradinhos na barriga dele, o tronco super definido, um sorriso no canto dos labios, os olhos dele... ai são olhos tão profundos da cor do entardecer, aqueles olhos ambares, um cabelo longo e prateado, pera o que é aquilo no topo da cabeça dele?

Sem nem notar eu me aproximo e fico na ponta dos pés muito poxima dele, como uma criança curiosa já coloco minhas mãos naquelas orelhas super fofas de cachorro.

- Nossa são de verdade, são macias, que fofas!

Comecei a brincar com aquelas orelhas encantadoras, o senti murmurar algo parecido com um gemido, impressão minha ou ele ficou excitado com o meu toque? Mas de repente sento meu corpo ser jogado para a parede e sinto aquelas fortes mãos que antes seguravam caixas estavam segurando minhas mãos com um pouco de força não a ponto de me machucar me deixando de frente com ao seu corpo, os nossos corpos estavam muitos próximos e eu não tinha para onde fugir, o sentia pressionar o corpo dele ao meu, encarei o rosto dele que estava um pouco vermelho e pude perceber que ele estava um pouco ofegante, ele também me encarava com um pouco de fúria no olhar:

-Não toque nelas sem a minha permissão, da próxima vez não terei tanto controle...

Ele soltava minhas mãos e se afasta se virando de costas para mim, calma ai eu conheço essas costas mais elas estavam molhadas com cabelos prateados grudando nas cos...

Minha mente fica a mil, pera minha mãe falou que eles são os nossos novos vizinhos, a visão da minha janela, pelos céus o delicioso do meu vizinho!

Fiquei completamente corada ao lembrar-me da visão que tive um pouco mais cedo e agora eu pude identificar que aquele era o cara pelado, adoraria ter visto ele pelado mais aquela toalha não deixou!

Minha mãe voltava falando empolgada com os dois rapazes que haviam entrado antes do meu delicioso vizinho.

- Que isso Inuyasha não consegue ficar nem 5 minutos usando uma camiseta?

O moreno da mesma altura que ele se aproximava dando um leve soco no braço do delicioso, opa quero dizer do meu novo vizinho que aparentemente se chamava Inuyasha.

Ele se aproximava de mim, usava uma bermuda jeans clara com uma regata roxa bem escura deixando os braços que também eram bem torneados, os cabelos negros estavam presos por um rabo de cavalo curto e usava tênis do mesmo tom que a camisa, com um olhar sedutor ele pega uma de minhas mãos e deposita um delicado beijo, corei levemente com o ato.

-Muito prazer minha querida me chamo Miroku e estou sob suas ordens.

Minha mãe soltava uma risada discreta e olhava para mim, soltei um olhar reprovador mostrando que aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira, ele continuou a falar, mas agora havia passado um de seus braços por volta dos meus ombros:

- O caladão ali é o Sesshoumaru, ele é o velhote do grupo sabe, ele esta no ultimo ano com seus gloriosos 18 anos...

Ele gesticulava com as mãos, eu ri desse ato, ele era muito engraçado, senti agora suas mãos em minhas costas, estranho como ele a deslizou rápido.

O tal do Sesshoumaru era um pouco mais alto do que os dois, tinha longos cabelos prateados, bem parecidos com os de Inuyasha, mas ele não tinha aquelas orelhinhas na área proibida para mim, os olhos dele eram do mesmo tom dos de Inuyasha, mas eram frios não transmitiam o mesmo calor, ele tinha alguns traços no rosto bem maduro. Usava uma calça jeans preta e uma camiseta branca por cima.

Miroku voltava a tagarelar, eu sei que não o conheço muito mais ele fala tanto que ate parece mulher!

- E o nosso amigo calorento aqui é o Inuyasha... irmão de Sesshoumaru, que você notou não são nem um pouco parecidos...

Ri com esse comentário, mas logo senti algo, quer dizer, uma mão apalpando meu bumbum , sem mais nem menos deixei um presentinho para o dono daquela mão, minha linda mãozinha que teria sido beijada mais sedo marcada com meus cinco dedos em uma das bochechas de Miroku que agora acariciava a face marcada

- Ui essa deve ter doido em...

Ouvi Inuyasha comentar e cutucar a bochecha do amigo que sorria e me fitava.

- Nossa posso te dizer que ela tem a mesma força que a Sango, nunca achei que isso seria possível!

Minha mãe voltava da cozinha trazendo uma jarra de suco e alguns lanches, meus pensamentos são desviados de todo aquele assunto, COMIDA! Obrigada mãe!

-Vejo que vocês estão se dando bem, então querida acabei me esquecendo de te falar, agora você já tem com quem ir para a escola!

Já estava com metade de um lanche na mãe enquanto dava um gole no suco de limão delicioso que minha mãe fez, a olhei esperando uma resposta, ela sorria, as vezes isso me da um pouco de medo!

-Os meninos querida! Todos estudam lá na sua nova escola! Eles me falaram que te levam para a escola de carro já que todos estudam juntos.

Eu me engasguei, raciocinei um pouco e comecei a dar leves soquinhos no meio do meu peito para ajudar a comida a descer.

Eu Kagome Higurashi indo para a escola acompanhada de três homens super lindos? Com certeza eu morri e fui para o paraíso!

_... Continua..._

* * *

Feliz dia dos namorados queridos leitores!

Como prometido mais um capitulo para vocês, esse aqui ficou um pouco mais comprido do que o ultimo! Ao decorrer da historia isso vai acontecer!

O que me deixou super feliz foi o fato de ter Reviews! Espero que estejam gostando da fic *3*

* * *

_**Respondendo as Reviews:**_

_Ms. Higurashi Kagome: Sim sou tarada pelo Inuyasha, nem da para perceber neh? Kkkk_

_A Kagome não vai ser tão tarada, mas em alguns capítulos vou abusa de sua boa vontade (EII)_

_Pretendo esquentar muito mais! Espero que esteja gostando da continuação!_

_DH: Postado! Espero que tenha gostado! :D_

_Arine-san: Era o meu dever te deixar com o gostinho de quero mais! Espero que esteja gostando! ^-^_

_Priy Taisho: Postado! Espero que tenha gostado! :3_

* * *

Fiquei muito feliz pela resposta positiva a respeito da fic! Fiquei mega empolgada para continuar! Quem sabe eu post mais cedo o próximo capitulo! Mas o meu prazo máximo é de uma semana viu :*

Ate o próximo queridos!


	3. Nova escola

Capitulo 3 - Nova escola

Certo, vamos analisar a reviravolta que a minha vida deu: Mudei-me para Tokyo, tenho a vista da janela para o cara mais delicioso que já encontrei na terra, meus novos vizinhos são lindos e minha mãe me obrigou a ir para a escola com eles.

A parte de ser obrigada a ter a companhia de três homens maravilhosos ate a minha nova escola nem me chateia muito e estaria mentindo descaradamente se fala-se que odeio a vista da janela do meu quarto, que por favor neh, acordar todo dia e encontrar aquela beldade, sabe por completa coincidência melhoraria muito os meus dias.

Falando nele o que foi aquilo que aconteceu mais cedo? Nossos corpos estavam tão próximos, nossos rostos, aquele peito largo e definido dele...

-AAAAH!

Me revirava ficando de barriga para baixo deitada na minha cama afundando meu rosto no travesseiro, aquele tinha sido um dia muito longo, depois daquela maravilhosa noticia dada pela minha querida mãe as coisas ocorreram bem normais, terminei o meu banquete dos deuses e me despedi dos meninos "super ansiosa" para o dia seguinte e corri e me enfiei em meu quarto e por aqui fiquei.

Agora noto que o sol já esta se pondo e meu quarto e dominado por uma cor alaranjada, me viro novamente e fito o meu teto, não sei por que, mas o calor do corpo do Inuyasha parece que ficou preso dentro de mim, aquele olhar tão hipnotizante...

-CHEGA! Desse jeito eu irei ficar louca!

Ouso uma risadinha já conhecida e olho em direção a ela e só percebo agora que minha mãe estava parada na porta me olhando com a maior cara de "minha filha esta ficando louca falando sozinha"

Olha, eu admito que eu tenho faltando alguns parafusos... Certo vários parafusos, mas eu ainda tenho a minha imagem de boa filha! Ou será que até ela eu já perdi também?

-Esta tudo bem minha querida?

Ela ainda tinha aquele sorriso no rosto, não o que ás vezes me da um pouco de medo, mas um sorriso dócil entende?

Ela coloca uma bandeja ao meu lado e só percebo agora que outro banquete dos deuses me aguardava! Bolo de chocolate! Vocês nem imaginam o quanto bolo de chocolate me faz bem! Mas quando ela me faz bolo de chocolate algo tem, acreditem ela esta amaciando o terreno antes de me jogar a bomba!

-Só estou cansada mãe, foi um longo, mas um longo dia!

Dava um sorriso meio que desconfiada do motivo daquilo tudo, mas já estava enfiando um pedaço daquele manjar dos deuses em minha boca! Conto a vocês que a minha querida mamãe, a senhora Higurashi cozinha que é uma beleza, e como já tenho um pequeno vicio por chocolate... Resumindo ela sabe como me fazer amar mais ela!

- Certo vou deixar você descansar um pouco querida, ah o seu uniforme esta pendurado no seu armário! Tenha uma boa noite.

Ela me da um beijo na testa e sai fechando a porta do meu quarto, eu olho um pouco com receio para a porta... Já sabia o bolo tinha outro intuito! Ela não me disse que teria que usar uniforme! Não que eu vá criar uma tempestade em um copo d'agua por isso, mas eu gostava de ficar escolhendo minhas roupas para usar na escola, tenho roupas lindas sabe, e queria me achar um pouco na escola mostrando minhas belas roupas da moda americana...

Mas vou ter mais alguns minutos para dormir já que agora não preciso escolher a dedo o que devo usar em cada dia do meu ano letivo.

Vou ate o meu interruptor e acendo a luz do meu quarto que se encontrava na penumbra já que o sol naquele momento já havia se escondido entre as montanhas bem distantes dando espaço para um céu estrelado lindo com uma lua minguante começando a aparecer.

Vou ate minha janela para encostas as cortinas novas que comprei, afinal não posso deixar que um certo vizinho fique apreciando minhas belas curvas enquanto eu me troco não é, só eu posso ter a visão desse vizinho com suas belas curvas se trocando! Eu deveria ter colocado o meu guarda roupa em outro local, ele esta bem em frente a minha janela! E como sou meia cabeça de vento ás vezes me esqueço e fico que nem uma louca dançando de toalha na frente do armário enquanto procuro uma roupa... Mas já disse eu sou normal tá!

Vou ate o meu banheiro e encho aquela enorme banheira com agua quente e coloco alguns sais de banho, me dispo e bem de vagar entro na banheira, no começo o meu corpo fica um pouco rígido com o toque da agua quente mais relaxa os meus músculos aos poucos, encosto minha cabeça na borda da banheira e fico fitando o azulejo do banheiro, bem bonito ate, ele é branco com algumas flores bem pequenas azuis, o banheiro é todo branco e com os detalhes em azuis como os tapetes, é eu tenho um bom gosto e sim sou só um pouco convencida.

Depois de alguns minutos no paraíso eu acordo do meu transe de relaxamento e após me lavar saio e me enrolo na toalha e prendo meus cabelos em um coque frouxo deixando alguns fios soltos e volto ao meu quarto.

Lembram que eu disse que tenho uma certa mania de dançar na frente do armário enquanto eu escolho uma roupa, então vou descrever a cena para vocês: Ligo meu notebook e coloco minha pasta de musicas para tocar enquanto ainda de toalha começo a cantarolar a musica e andar pelo quarto dançando! Magnifico não?

Mesmo com a chuva que caia mais cedo o tempo estava agradável, coloquei um short de cetim no tom de um roxo claro que chegava ate metade de minhas coxas fartas e uma regata do mesmo tecido e do mesmo tom que ficava justa na região do meu busto e cobria a minha barriga.

Vou ate a minha escrivaninha e sento em minha cadeira de rodinhas e começo a mechar no meu notebook, pauso a musica, pois observo que já se passaram das dez horas da noite! Não quero ser xingada pelos meus vizinhos logo no primeiro dia, apoio o meu rosto em uma de minhas mãos e começo a "fuçar" pelas pastas perdidas que tinha quando encontro fotos de meus supostos amigos, em um ataque de raiva mando todas para a lixeira a limpo e fecho o notebook com uma certa delicadeza.

-Huff... Amigos sei como eram meus amigos...

Meu sorriso morreu nessa hora, sei que fiz a maior guerra brigando com a minha mãe dizendo que não queria sair de Nova York, mas dentro de mim eu estava desesperada para fugir daquela cidade, muitas coisas aconteceram lá, muitas coisas...

Sinto uma brisa fria passar pela minha janela no momento em que estou parada na frente dela e um arrepio passa por todo o meu corpo afastando aqueles pensamentos que eu sempre tentava evitar, vou ate minha janela com a intensão de fecha-lá e ter uma vissão agradavel para melhorar a minha noite, mas para me desapontar a janela dele esta fechada, teria otimos sonhos se pudese observar aquele corpo um pouco mais antes de dormir.

Acomodo-me entre meus edredons macios e naquela cama maravilhosa que definitivamente é a cama mais confortável em que eu já me deitei antes! E antes mesmo que eu percebe-se meus olhos já estavam pesados e eu completamente bêbada de sono, durmo que nem uma criança despreocupada.

Sinto uma luz forte de mais batendo em meu rosto, murmuro algumas palavras indefinidas e jogo o edredom por cima do meu rosto, afinal quem esta me perturbando no meu precioso sono!

- Bom Dia flor do dia (**certo, essa foi horrívelxD**)

Reconheço a voz doce de minha mãe, mas pera ai "Bom Dia" como assim bom dia? Eu acabei de dormir a menos de 10 min atrás! Sinto que ela esta tentando tirar a minha capa protetora de cima do meu corpo me forçando a levantar.

Abro lentamente os olhos incomodados pela forte luz do sol que invadia o meu quarto. E levanto me espreguiçando e notando que o meu pijama agora quase mostrava o meu corpo completamente, ouso minha mãe gritar do fundo do corredor que o café esta quase pronto e que seria melhor eu correr para não me atrasar.

Sinto que ela tem poderes sobrenaturais, como que ela saiu tão rápido do meu quarto e já esta no fim do corredor... Mãe definitivamente precisamos conversar a respeito dessas suas habilidades de outro mundo!

Olhei o relógio que marcavam exatamente sete horas da manha, bufei ainda sonolenta e fui em direção ao banheiro para tomar uma chuveirada para acordar, pelo que minha mãe me informou os meninos iriam passar para me pegar por volta das 07h30min, então digamos que estou só um pouco atrasada.

Lavo meus longos cabelos e deixo a agua morna do chuveiro cair sobre meu corpo, saio rapidamente e enrolada em minha toalha para de frente ao meu armário e arreganho as duas portas dando de cara com um uniforme impecavelmente limpo e passado.

Agora eu vejo o porquê do bolo de chocolate, essa saia de pregas foi feita por tarados completos! Tenho certeza que a pessoa que elaborou este uniforme foi o hentai do Miroku.

Coloquei minhas peças intimas que por algum motivo todas são muito bonitas, nada muito provocantes estilo fio dental sabe... Prefiro as bem delicadas com algumas rendas,poxa posso ter pensamentos impuros com meu vizinho que convenhamos é um pedaço de mal caminho, mas sou uma garota delicada, mas voltando ao assunto optei por uma branca, pois já que a blusa do uniforme é desta cor não corro o risco de ficar nada muito transparente, e abri minhas preciosa gaveta de meias, conto a vocês que tenho um certo fetiche por meias sabe, acho muito lindo o como elas marcam as pernas e as deixam tão visíveis, e como a saia do uniforme é um xadrez preto e vermelho nada melhor que uma das minhas queridas meias pretas que chegam ate um palmo acima do meu joelho.

Após vestir minhas meias ouso um leve rizo desconhecido por mim e olho para a porta para ver se seria a minha mãe, mas quando finalmente percebo a origem daquela risada eu congelo:

-É vizinha agora noto o quanto você é bem dotada...

Santo cristo não pode ser... OH Buda o que eu fiz para você me diga!

Eu me viro em questão de segundos em direção daquela voz já conhecida por mim e só agora eu percebo que me esqueci de encostar as cortinas que a minha mãe abriu mais cedo, deixando a incrível visão de uma pobre jovem usando apenas uma lingerie cobrindo os seus "bens preciosos" e um par de meias pretas que ao meu ver eram bem provocantes.

- É acho que agora estamos kits pelo ocorrido de ontem...

Com um sorrisinho no canto dos lábios ele me manda uma piscadela e sai da janela

PARA TUDO! Ocorrido de ontem, não pode ser, ele me viu o observando? Ai meu Buda! Não, não é possível, deve ser outra coisa! Mas e se não for? O que ele vai pensar de mim, que sou uma tarada só pode! Mas, mas ele também ficou me olhando! Não sou a única tarada então, ele ficou me olhando e ainda por cima eu estava apenas de lingerie...

Resumindo: somos dois tarados que ficamos observando os vizinhos deliciosos olhando pela janela, nada convencida, eu sei.

Fechei bruscamente minhas cortinas e resolvi me trocar de imediato, assim pelo menos da próxima vez não seria vista quase nua!

Ate que o uniforme não é tão ruim, e caiu em meu corpinho lindo como uma luva, a saia de pregas xadrez ficou perfeita em mim, sem nem comentar que ela é extremamente curta, juro por meu falecido pai que o short do meu pijama cobre mais pele do que esta saia!

Não irei exagerar, mas ela passa só um pouco do meu short e como meu bumbum já é bem avantajado já digo e repito, este uniforme foi elaborado pelo Miroku só pode!

Coloquei a camiseta branca de botões que acompanhava uma laço vermelho aonde deveria ser a gravata junto com um colete preto, deixei os 2 primeiros botões abertos para não me sufocar e coloquei o laço vermelho cobrindo um pouco do pequeno decote nada vulgar.

Sequei meus longos e sedosos cabelos negros e lisos deixando eles soltos e passando um brilho labial incolor e um leve lápis de olho para realçar o azul de meus olhos, tenho as orelhas furadas, mas acho que irei ficar sem brinco hoje.

Observo o meu reflexo no espelho e verifico se esta tudo ok, dou uma arrumada em minha franja e pego a minha bolsa, fecho a porta do meu quarto e desço as escadas rapidamente pois já deveria estar atrasada, corro na cozinha dando de cara com três rapazes sentados a mesa aproveitando o delicioso café da manha que a minha mãe havia preparado

-Err, Bom dia...

Sorrio notando que estou sendo comida pelos olhos por dois rapazes, Sesshoumaru apenas assentiu com a cabeça e continuou a beber o café enquanto Miroku e Inuyasha me devoravam apenas com o olhar.

- SraHigurashi que saúde a sua filha tem em...

Falava Miroku me fazendo corar levemente e fazendo com que minha mãe solta-se uma risada como se fala-se "É eu sei que minha filha é maravilhosa", mas meus pensamentos são logo afastados por outro comentário me deixando vermelha da cabeça aos pés assim que olho para o Inuyasha

- É você nem imagina o quanto de saúde ela tem meu caro amigo, você nem imagina...

Ele ria levemente e me olhava agora nos olhos, forçadamente tive que parar com aquele contato visual e me sentar ao lado de Seshoumaru e me deliciar com as panquecas com mel que minha mãe fez!

Confesso que acho meio estranho ter tantos homens na minha casa logo de manha, mas não vou reclamar, pois eles são lindos então não estou nem um pouco incomodada de logo cedinho encontrar beldades em minha cozinha, assim que saímos vejo dois carros maravilhosos parados em frente da minha casa, além de bonitos eles têm carro, definitivamente eu fui para o paraíso e não para o Japão.

-Então vai ser como combinado você e o Miroku vão buscar a Rin e eu e a novata aqui vamos buscar a Sango.

Inuyasha falava lançando os braços por cima do meu ombro e me levando em direção a um Audi R8 GT vermelho, fiquei um pouco incomodada com a aproximação rápida, pois da ultima vez que isso aconteceu meus cinco dedos ficaram marcados no rosto de certa pessoa...

E pera ai eu tenho nome, posso ser a novata mais ele sabe meu nome.

- Mas por que eu não posso ir pegar a minha Sangozinha?Eu fico deprimido quando não vejo ela logo de manha...

Miroku fazia um bico e era praticamente arrastado pelo Sesshoumaru para dentro do outroAudi na cor prata, ele apenas ligou o carro e saíram deixando eu sozinha com o Inuyasha, mas afinal quem são Sango e Rin, estou boiando nessa...

- Eae novata você vai entrar ou vai criar raiz plantada ai na calçada?

Cavaleiro ele não, pelo menos ele já havia aberto a porta para mim, me sentei novamente do lado do banco do carona, definitivamente eu preciso tirar minha carta dai as pessoas que vão pegar carona comigo!

Ele liga o carro e sai em sentido contrario, observava a paisagem pela janela do carro tentando não encara-lo forçando o máximo possível para evitar qualquer assunto referente á vista de nossos quartos, mas eu sabia que cedo ou tarde ele ia tocar nesse assunto.

-Então vizinha eu dei a minha opinião a respeito do seu corpo, e você não vai falar nade por ter me visto só de toalha?

E pronto, foi o suficiente para que toda aquela imagem deslumbrante dos cabelos dele molhados grudados em suas costas largas virem em minha mente fazendo com que minhas bochechas couracem rapidamente, oh Buda por que comigo? Por favor, Kagome não gagueje, não demonstre nervosismo você não fez nada de errado, você apenas ficou secando descaradamente o corpo maravilhoso do seu vizinho!

- O qu... Do que você esta falando?

Eu falei para não gaguejar! E nesse momento ele avança para cima de mim deixando seu rosto muito próximo do meu colocando uma de suas mãos em meu queixo fazendo com que eu olha-se ele naqueles olhos lindos! Obrigado Buda por fazer o farol fechar obrigada mesmo!

- Novata não me engane, a audição não são a única vantagem por eu ser um hanyou não, tenho um ótimo olfato também, então não pense que não ouvi o seu comentário naquele dia e também eu senti o seu cheiro no ar...

Droga eu realmente fui descoberta, mas deixando isso de lado ele já me irritou me chamando de novata! Vou mostrar para esse cachorrinho quem é que manda aqui! Ninguém me olha apenas de lingerie e sai impune por isso!

Tiro a mão dele do meu rosto forçando com que ele volte a se sentar corretamente e me viro cruzando os braços na frente do meu corpo, certo isso não foi uma boa reação, pois cruzar meus braços que dizer que meus seios ficam mais realçados e o olhar dele simplesmente se direciona aos meus bem preciosos.

-Olha aqui cachorrinho pare de me chamar de novata, me chamo KagomeHigurashi e não novata isso já cansou! E como você mesmo disse que já estamos "kits" pela espiada na janela! Agora trate de dirigir e parar de me comer com esses seus olhos!

Kagome1 x Inuyasha 0

A cara dele foi o meu troféu de vitória!

Paramos na frente de uma casa não muito distante da onde morávamos apenas uns quatro quarteirões a frente e uma jovem um pouco mais alta do que eu trajando o mesmo uniforme entrava se sentando no banco de traz do carro de Inuyasha reclamando de algo que no começo não entendi muito bem.

- Certo Inuyasha, você quer morrer agora ou daqui a pouco? O que deu em você de vir me buscar trazendo a idiota da Kikyo, afinal vocês reataram de novo?

Viro-me com uma cara de interrogação encarando a menina que estava sentada meio que emburrada se ajeitando no banco, agora noto ele tem longos cabelos cor de chocolate presos em um rabo de cavalo alto deixando apenas a franja solta, usava uma maquiagem leve parecida com a minha e tinha olhos castanhos, diferente de mim usava um brinco de argolas medias.

-Sango bom dia para você também, Kagome essa é a Sango, ela é colega nossa desda época do primário e sempre foi esquentadinha assim.

Ele dava de ombros ligando o carro e saindo em direção da escola, ela agora me encarava um pouco corada notando que a pessoa que ela achava que estava no carro não era quem ela imaginava, ela me encarava com um sorriso sem graça e antes que ela fala-se qualquer coisa eu me adiantei.

- É prazer, KagomeHigurashi, me mudei para cá recentemente.

Recentemente quase de imediato! Faz apenas 24 horas que estou aqui e já sou confundida com outra pessoa! Essa eu não entendi...

Eu sorria estendendo a mão para ela que ainda sem jeito retribui-o se apresentando:

- O prazer é meu, me chamo Sango e me desculpe confundir você com outra pessoa, na verdade me desculpe por ter te ofendido dizendo que você era parecida com aquela coisa!

- Ah não se preocupe acontece, mas só por curiosidade quem seria essa Kikyou?

Senti o Inuyasha acelerar o pouco mais o carro e soltar um leve rosnado de raiva, olho para ele com uma cara confusa e noto que ele encara a rua um pouco mais serio enquanto a Sango dava uma risada baixa e cochichava em meu ouvido.

- Ela é a "ex" do nosso amiguinho aqui

Fazendo as aspas com as mãos enquanto o Inuyasha resmunga alguma coisa que não entendo, provavelmente ele teria ouvido perfeitamente o que a Sango falou para mim, enquanto a Sango volta a dar uma leve risada me encarando soltando uma piscada com o olho direito para mim.

- Você vai "_adorar_" conhecer ela!

O adorar dela saiu de um jeito meloso e com ar bem falso. Sinto o Inuyasha parar o carro com rigidez e soltar um olhar congelante para Sango com um jeito de "você vai me pagar por essa mais tarde, acredite" abrindo a porta do carro e saindo pisando fundo parando na frente dele como se nos esperasse, ele não estava com uma cara muito animadora.

- Vamos antes que o cachorrinho se irrite e nos morda! Acho que ele ainda não tomou a vacina contra raiva.

Saio junto com ela rindo após esse comentário enquanto o Inuyasha ativava o alarme do carro enquanto todos nos observavam de longe.

Estávamos no estacionamento da escola que por um certo momento me lembrou minha antiga escola em Nova York, os nerds e nada populares ficavam com as piores vagas mais distantes da entrada do colégio e assim por diante, o estranho é que aonde Inuyasha havia parado o carro era do lado da entrada! Traduzindo eu vim para o meu primeiro dia de aula com o pessoal popular do colégio Shikon no Tama!

- Vamos logo o pessoal deve estar já irritado por esperar agente, suas lesmas!

- Ah Inu-kun desculpa te fazer esperar quer um biscoitinho?

Sango bagunçava o cabelo dele como se acariciasse a cabeça de um filhote enquanto ele afastava a mão dela reclamando, ele passava os braços por volta de nossos pescoços deixando uma de cada lado dele e adentrando ao colégio.

Sinto vários olhares para cima de mim, alguns de cobiça e outros de inveja principalmente do lado feminino, ouso certos comentários que ignoro enquanto Inuyasha me guiava pelo pátio da escola, sinto dizer que não gosto de muita atenção, o motivo, HELLO eu sou KagomeHigurashi a pessoa mais desastrada do universo!

Chegávamos perto de uma arvore de cerejeiras que me contaram que era a Arvore Sagrada, em baixo dela pude reconhecer Miroku e Sesshoumaru olhando em nossa direção e uma criança com eles... Pera uma criança? Mas aqui não é um colégio só de ensino médio?

Quando nos aproximamos noto que a criança que estava com eles é bem evoluída, seios não tão fartos como os meus, mas com um corpo muito bem formado, o rosto dela muito delicada, tinha os cabelos pretos ate mais ou menos a cintura, a sua altura era ate os meus ombros e um sorriso bem infantil.

- Vocês demoraram em! Sabem muito bem que não gosto muito de esperar.

Ela falou cruzando os braços e batendo o pé em sinal de reprovação, ao contrario de mim ela usava meias brancas um palmo abaixo dos joelhos e Sango uma meia igual a minha mais no mesmo tom das de Rin.

- Prazer me chamoRin, pelo que me contaram você é a Kagome a nova vizinha de nossos amigos aqui! Sejá bem vinda, eu espero que nos sejamos grandes amigas!

Lembra quando eu sidde que o Miroku falava muito? Encontrei alguém que fala o dobro do que ele! Mas pelo menos essa é uma mulher para o meu alivio!

Em poucos minutos que eu estava ali muitas coisas ocorreram, Miroku tentou se aproximar de Sango que de imediato levou uma tapa de dar inveja ao que ele levou de mim ao dia anterior, Inuyasha que estava ao meu lado e Sesshoumaru ficamos ouvindo a Rin que começou a me falar um monte de coisas, e comemorou que nos cinco caímos na mesma sala e que seria ótimo assim poderíamos ficar mais próximas, mas aquele momento agradável e que aparentemente era feliz acabou com a chegada de duas pessoas que para mim eram completamente desconhecidas, mas pera ai eu estou olhando para um clone de mim mesma muito mal feito!

- Ora _Inuzinho_ não conseguiu ficar longe de mim e teve que achar uma copia para se satisfazer?

Continua...

Não acredito! Finalmente saiu essa capitulo vocês nem imaginam o bloqueio que eu tive essa semana! Foi gigantesco! Ate meus trabalhos do curso eu tive dificuldade (os: faço designer gráfico xD) e olha só o tamanho que ele ficou *-*

Orgulho de quando comecei a digitar não consegui mais parar! E ainda fiquei mega animada com tantas reviews eu tive que me empolgar por vocês meus queridos leitores *-*

Aconteceu tantas coisas nessa semana que pensei que não ia conseguir o capitulo para vocês ;-;

Ao desenrolar da historia os capítulos vão ficar bem maiores eu prometo a vocês, eu espero que vocês estejam gostando!

Agora minha parte favorita: **REVIEWS *0***

_**PriyTaisho: **__Taradona você ainda não viu nado do que eu vou fazer ela passar *-* Sim sou uma pessoa malvada u_ú, poxa ela tem aqueles deuses com ela preciso abusar dessa sorte!_

_Então estou tentando aumentar os capítulos com a frequência que a historia vai se desenrolando! Esse ficou mais longo do que os dois anteriores! Espero que você tenha gostado!_

_**Ms. HigurashiKagome: **__Inuyasha é o maior pedaço de mau caminho desse mundo! Então paranossa alegria eu tenho meio que uma surpresinha com os 3 no próximo capitulo sabe, mas não posso te contar *-* Queria ter só 1/3 da sorte que a Kagome tem! Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo!_

_**Arine-san: **__obaaa eu consegui *-* Será que te deixei de novo com gostinho de quero mais? Particularmente eu estou adorando escrever a fic *-* nenhum deles me pertence também, mas é bom sonhar com eles *-* Espero que tenha gostado!_

_**nane-chan3: **__postado! Espero que tenha gostado :3_

_**Bad Little Angel: **__Kagome sortuda neh! __Adoraria acordar e olhar aquele corpo! Postado o/ Espero que tenha gostado!_

Ai meninas eu adorei todas as reviews que estou recebendo!

Esta me dando muita força para continuar escrevendo e escrevendo para vocês!

Queria pedir desculpas para vocês, pois quando fui reler o segundo capitulo da fic notei alguns errinhos na escrita! Essa aqui eu reli ele varias vezes se deixei algum passar peço desculpas!

Nem vou perguntar se ninguém descobriu quem é o clone da Kagome nehxD Essa tá na cara, mas eu tenho algumas surpresas para o próximo capitulo então aguardem *-*


	4. O Clone

**Capitulo 4 – O clone**

Eu senti aqueles olhos castanhos escuros como a noite observar cada detalhe do meu corpo.

E quem ela pensa que é para me chamar de copia e ainda mais para satisfazer alguém? Não sou esse tipo de garota não, tá que em minha humilde opinião eu não ligaria de perder algumas horinhas com meu vizinho, mas isso é outra historia, vamos voltar para meu clone maldito.

Aquela voz irritante saindo entre aqueles lábios um pouco mais carnudos do que os meus marcados por um brilho labial rosa choque me enjoa, aquela garota é realmente do tipo de menina mimada que shopping é seu nome do meio!

E pela mor de Deus, são oito da manha! Para que usar um quilo de maquiagem tão forte assim logo há essa hora! A sombra rosa forte com gliter chega ate a ofuscar os raios de sol! Tenha dó...

Lembram que eu disse "um clone mal feito", acreditem essa garota aqui não tem nada a ver comigo! Sou muito mais gostosa ta! Não sendo nem um pouco convencida é claro, mas eu não preciso deixar minha saia a um ponto tão curto que é possível visualizarem as minhas peças intimas, e nem a deixar a blusa do colégio mais curta do que deveria e com um decote extremamente exagerado e eu aposto todas as minhas revistas de fofoca que não são muitas que aquele cabelinho dela é pura chapinha, e daí que são um pouco maiores? Prefiro muito mais os meus cabelos assim lisos por natureza a ficar me refazendo na frente do espelho!

- O que foi _Inuzinho_ o gato comeu a sua língua ou foi essa copia de mim?

Ela se aproximava do Inuyasha de uma forma muito sensual usando aquele tom extremamente irritante a minha pessoa e acima de tudo quem é que ela esta chamando de copia em? A copia mal feita e barata da historia é ela!

Ela enlaça o pescoço do meu querido vizinho que mais cedo teve a visão privilegiada de minhas peças intimas ficando muito próxima a ele quase a ponto de se beijarem, noto que Sango e Rin reviram os olhos como se aquela ceninha mega melodramática fosse comum entre eles.

- Então Inuzinho meu querido vamos matar algumas aulas e nos divertir um pouquinho que tal? Assim nos dois poderíamos terminar o que começamos aquele dia...

Certo, esse se divertir eu juro por Buda que não é ir jogar vídeo game ou jogar qualquer outra coisa referente a JOGOS! Que garota atirada, afinal eles não estavam mais juntos...

Pera ai será que as aspas que a Sango usou mais cedo era isso? É essa garota é estranha ou será que sou eu muito antiquada?

Eu não sei vocês, mas eu sou daquelas garotas fieis a um único homem, sei que tem muita perdição nesse mundo principalmente esses meus vizinhos, mas para se envolver tanto com uma pessoa do jeito que ela tá falando eu acho que tem que ter "aquele sentimento", isso não me traz boas lembranças...

Eu observava a cena com um certo receio nos olhos, aquele modo de levar a vida não se encaixava mais comigo, eu não queria repetir aquilo que eu estava querendo evitar...

Me aproximei de Sango e Rin que já estavam impacientes com aquilo tudo, Sango fez um gesto com as mãos como se aquilo a enjoa-se como se fosse vomitar.

- Kikyou querida... Se me refresca a memoria na semana passada eu te peguei se "divertindo" com o Bankotsu, e foi por esse motivo que terminamos o que nunca deveria ter começado.

Meu queixo caiu! Então foi como se tudo que eu vivi há pouco tempo atrás volta-se a me perturbar, ela não tem só a aparência de uma galinha, ela é uma! O sorriso que ela tinha no rosto se desmanchou e começou a olhar ele com um desprezo no olhar.

Nojo... É a palavra que se encaixa perfeitamente na descrição de meus sentimentos por essa garota, nojo e pena... Nojo por ela viver uma vida tão suja e pena por ela se quer imaginar o quanto que ela esta machucando a si mesma.

Inuyasha sem nenhuma cerimônia retira os braços da Kikyou que estavam em volta do seu pescoço deixando ela em uma distancia considerável segura entre os dois, ela surpresa com essa reação cruza os braços na frente do seu corpo em sinal de revolta e faz uma postura de superior e o encara.

Vejo Inuyasha olhar para mim e soltar um sorriso no canto dos lábios, isso fez com que alguns arrepios subissem pelo meu corpo, não sei por que mais aquele sorriso me significou encrenca...

- Ah Inuyasha essa historia de novo... Acordaaa já me cansei de te explicar que foi ele que me seduziu você sabe muito bem que meu corpinho lindo e todo seu!

Ela fez aquela parte de corpinho passando as mãos em volta do corpo dela e soltando um beijo no ar apontando para o Inuyasha na parte do "seu"

Por favor, um balde... Juro que vou vomitar depois dessa cena, acho que o enjoo da Sango esta passando para mim... E sabe o mais cômico nem é o fato dela se achar a ultima bolachinha do pacote, é ela dizer que se arreganhou para outro porque foi seduzida... Pela mor! Essa ai não colou Kikyou...

Meus pensamentos foram atirados para muito longe dali assim que senti braços fortes me puxando para perto de seu corpo torneado me depositando um beijo muito próximo de minha boca me deixando ao lado dele completamente rubra e sem reação.

- E eu já cansei de te falar para esquecer-se de mim, se toca garota eu já estou em outra, você já virou figurinha repetida na minha coleção, agora se você não percebeu eu tenho coisas melhores para fazer...

Inuyasha passava os braços em volta da minha cintura me deixando muito próxima a ele, ele usava uma calça social preta junto com uma camiseta branca de botões e deixava alguns botões abertos e a gravata vermelha frouxa, os cabelos prateados soltos dançavam junto com o vento, ainda me pergunto o que essa garota tem por deixar esse homem escapar!

Mas calma ai, o que ele disse? Tá em outra? E por qual motivo ele falou isso depois de me abraçar? E o que são essas coisas melhores para fazer? Ai meu Buda não estou entendendo mais nada!

- Isso vai ter volta cachorrinho, vai ter volta!

Vejo Kikyou bufar e sair pisando duro fazendo com que a garota morena que estava muda a todo tempo a seguisse ainda sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

Eu deveria ter um raciocínio um pouco mais rápido, querendo ou não eu sou a novata e não queria chamar muito a atenção, mas no momento em que eu me retirei do carro de Inuyasha eu já me tornei o alvo de comentários e toda a atenção estava focada em mim, agora uma ex-namorada que pelo meu julgar não deveria ser muito fiel e deixou escapar essa delicia ao meu lado é muito burra!

E só agora que a ficha caiu...

Inuyasha deixou tudo muito bem a entender que nos estávamos juntos! Não juntos de um modo amigos felizes e contentes andando

sorridentes... E sim juntos como um "casal" saindo para encontros bem íntimos!

Em um salto eu me afasto dele e o olho com a maior cara de "como é que é"

- Você por acaso é louco?

Após esse meu comentário completamente obvio todos vão às gargalhadas e eu continuo sem entender e começo a fazer um pequeno questionário...

- Você viu o que você fez? O que você esta pensando que eu sou? Por acaso você é retardado ou oque?

Ele se aproximou de mim enlaçando a minha cintura e colocando seus dedos em meu queixo fazendo nossos rostos ficarem muito mais próximos do que ele estava com Kikyou.

Memorias vieram na minha mente a invadindo, fazendo com que meu corpo tremesse de leve, senti as mãos de Inuyasha segurarem o meu corpo com mais firmeza e os olhos que antes tinham malicia me encaravam preocupados.

-Ei novata?

A voz dele me tirou do transe de meus pensamentos e que assim que o encarei me encontrei de volta a realidade, o encaro um pouco sem entender ainda o que ocorria e noto que todos estavam me encarando com um olhar confuso, dai percebo que Inuyasha estava quase me carregando.

Me afasto dele novamente e noto que muitas pessoas um pouco afastadas de nós estavam nos observando, isso me deixava muito desconfortável, parecia que todos observavam meus movimentos, afinal de contas com quem eu estava me enturmando...

Senti Rin colocar as mãos em um de meus ombros e sorriu para mim e sussurrou bem baixo no meu ouvido:

- Você logo se acostuma com isso...

Fiquei a observando com uma cara confusa e ela apenas deu um sorriso, Inuyasha ainda me olhava com uma cara de preocupado, por enquanto vou esquecer de todo aquele assunto antes que eu tenha outro ataque...

- Pelo jeito vou ter um tempo de folga sem olhar para a cara daquele traste!

Sango jogava as mãos para o alto como se agradecesse pela benção que ela acabou de receber e Rin cruzava os braços juntos aos meus dando leves risadinhas e começava a me guiar para as salas de aula mesmo eu ainda um pouco confusa com toda aquela historia.

Vou deixar para discutir isso depois, no momento só quero que eu pare de ser o centro das atenções.

Só agora noto o tamanho do pátio da escola, vários alunos já estavam dentro de suas salas e o restante passeavam pelos corredores...

Eu estava curiosa para perguntar a posição social deles na escola, pois onde nos passávamos ás pessoas tentavam falar com elas ou com meus vizinhos, era um choque ter tanta atenção logo no primeiro dia e ainda um choque maior ainda e parecer que meus novos amigos são os populares da escola...

- Hey meninas estão radiantes nessa manha!

Um garoto da mesma altura que Inuyasha se aproximava de nos quando estávamos quase chegando à sala de aula, ele tinha longos cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo e pera ai ele tem uma calda e as orelhas dele são um pouco pontudas!

- E vejo que vocês tem carne nova no pedaço...

Ele olha o meu corpo de baixo a cima me encarando nos olhos, em minha pequena secada em seu corpo noto que ele também esta em forma, ele assim como Inuyasha trajava o uniforme padrão da escola mais estava usando a jaqueta preta masculina.

-Prazer jovem dama, me chamo Kouga e estou ao seu dispor.

Ele deixa um delicado beijo em minha mão logo me soltando um sorriso sedutor, sinto ser puxada para traz e bater minhas costas em um peito musculoso, em seguida braços torneados passam em volta de meu pescoço, olho na direção de quem seria o dono daquele corpo e me deparo com um Inuyasha um pouco zangado.

- O que você quer logo cedo em seu lobo fedido?

Sango e Rin soltaram uma risada bem discreta após esse comentário, mas nem eu consegui conter um sorrisinho tímido após aquele comentário!

- O que foi cachorro sarnento? Acordou de mau humor por acaso?

Inuyasha soltou seu famoso comentário "Feh" e me soltou e saiu entrando na sala, mas antes de nos afastar ele olhou para mim e disse mais para mim do que para todos os presentes ali:

- Eu só não discuto com você porque nessa manha eu tive uma ótima imagem na minha mente e eu quero mantê-la.

Eu GELEI! Ele deu as costas e se direcionou para algum lugar daquela enorme sala de aula, Miroku soltou uma risada e o seu olhar se

tornou malicioso e logo já perguntou para Sesshoumaru que ainda nos acompanhava:

- Poxa amigo desde quando Inuyasha esta levando mulheres para casa em? Qual foi a gatinha dessa vez? Deve ter sido um avião para ele evitar discutir com o Kouga.

Sesshoumaru olhou para nos e acenou ignorando completamente o pequeno questionário feito por Miroku e disse que nos encontrava na hora do almoço, assim saindo pelo corredor e deixando para traz um Miroku muito curioso interessado em saber com quem supostamente nosso querido amigo Inuyasha havia "dormido" ontem...

Mal sabe ele que a ótima imagem que ele teve foi uma pobre garota completamente inocente trajando uma de suas melhores peças intimas e apenas elas, isso é um pouco traumatizante, a única pessoa que chegou a me ver usando menos que isso foi minha querida mãe!

Minhas bochechas coraram levemente me lembrando do ocorrido, Sango e Rin foram entrando na mesma sala que Inuyasha me puxando logo em seguida para dentro dela, mas são impedidas por um certo yokai lobo que me olhava profundamente com os olhos azuis claros, ele sorrio sem jeito.

- Posso saber o seu nome bela dama?

Ele era um cavalheiro, mas aquela formalidade toda e toda aquela atenção já estava me deixando nervosa, retribui com um sorriso tímido soltando o meu braço que ele segurava com delicadeza.

-Kagome, Kagome Higurashi...

Dei as costas para ele e segui Sango e Rin, notei que assim que passei pela porta da sala o silencio dominou o local, podia ouvir apenas alguns comentários que eram mais cochichos ao meu respeito, fiquei incomodada com aquela situação, continuei seguindo Sango e a Rin encarando o chão de madeira, primeiro erro meu.

Nunca ande sem olhar para a direção que você esta andando... O chão estava muito bonito juro pra vocês, mas em nenhum momento eu queria me jogar nele, mas como a lei da física nos ensinou "dois corpos não podem ocupar o mesmo lugar" e eu tive que comprovar essa lei! Eu tive que me esquecer de olhar para a direção aonde eu andava, traduzindo olhar para frente! Mas sou Kagome Higurashi a pessoa mais sem sorte que existe! Fechei meus olhos à espera da queda que demorou em vir e por algum motivo não veio.

Só agora percebi que ao invés de sentir o chão duro e gelado sinto braços quentes e bem torneados me segurando, abro bem de vagar os meus olhos e pisco algumas vezes para me encontrar no local a onde eu estava, era estranho o quanto os braços de Inuyasha estavam ficando em meu corpo em um único dia.

Noto toda a atenção da classe voltada a mim, mas agora nenhum comentário, era possível ouvir as moscas voando naquele local, todos apenas nos olhava, ou melhor dizendo todos apenas me olhavam!

Inuyasha ignora o olhar de todos para cima de mim e me coloca na posição normal que deveria ter novamente soltando o seu "Feh" e se virando ate o seu lugar.

Ele soltou um olhar mortal para a sala que logo em seguida volta a fazer qualquer coisa que não seja encarar o nosso grupo.

As aulas começaram, e eu fiquei sentada ao meio do grupo, Rin se sentava a minha frente e ao lado dela o Miroku quase tirando um cochilo com o rosto coberto pelos braços, Sango se concentrava n leitura que o professor começava e logo atrás de mim o Inuyasha observava a paisagem das arvores de sakuras do pátio da escola, as aulas correram normalmente com um toque de confusão a maioria dos professores entravam para a aula e se deparavam comigo e me confundiam com aquela criatura que se diz mulher chamada Kikyou, mas tirando esse pequeno detalhe tudo ocorreu muito bem.

O sinal anunciando o final da ultima aula soava pelos corredores e era possível ouvir a pequena euforia que todos os alunos faziam, estava na hora em que finalmente meu precioso estômago iria parar de reclamar... Almoço!

Sorri vitoriosa sabendo que nesse exato momento a minha fome seria sessada e nada mais iria me impedir, mas porem como nada no mundo de Kagome Higurashi é perfeito eu sinto duas mãos femininas nem tão conhecidas por mim me puxarem animadamente em direção a uma enorme arquibancada aonde se ouvia gritos animados de varias garotas de todos os anos!

- Anda Kagome não vai dar tempo de você ver os meninos jogando!

Sango me puxava e direção a todo aquele mar de pessoas que só agora eu percebo que gritam freneticamente o nome do meu vizinho:

- INUYASHA! INUYASHA! INUYASHA!

De repente me dou de cara com Rin que nos aguardava próxima as grades que separavam as arquibancadas do enorme campo, e logo em seguida gritos mais altos são ouvidos e só agora eu me toquei...

Continua...

* * *

EU NÃO MORRI! *0*

Caros leitores mil desculpas pela minha ausência, já faz um tempo que fiquei de postar para vocês mais é que vocês nem acreditam que loucura!

Eu sou TITIA! Isso mesmo, nesta quarta feira meu lindo sobrinho nasceu pesando 3,650 medindo 50,5 cm *-*

Então tudo se resumia a meu sobrinho!

E depois desse maravilhoso acontecimento minha criatividade voltou como uma bomba! Do nada me veio a ideia e só fui parar depois de maravilhosas oito paginas fresquinhas aqui para vocês!

Lamento pela demora, mas não irei abandona-los *-*

Agora o momento mais feliz: Reviews *0*

_**Cleiu: **Que bom que você esta gostando da fic! Desculpa pela demora mais aqui esta o próximo capitulo fresquinho! Espero que tenha gostado!_

_**Ms. Higurashi Kagome: **Confesso... Eu adoro responder as suas reviews *-* Eu adoro elas são muito engraçadas e mostram que vc esta gostando da fic *-* OBG por ser minha leitora \o/_

_Eu era obrigada a fazer o encontro dos dois na janela e não poderia ser algo qualquer! Eu tinha que me aproveitar da situação!_

_A Kikybarro é um amor poxa ela não poderia faltar aqui!_

_Desculpa pela demora deste capitulo, espero que tenha gostado!_

_**Arine-san **Que bom que estou sempre te deixando curiosa... Espero que tenha gostado e ficado curiosa!_

_**nane-chan3**: desculpe a demora para postar! Espero que tenha gostado!_


	5. A partida

**A partida ~**

* * *

Aquele local estava lotado com o sexo feminino gritando eufórico, em quanto alguns rapazes observavam a partida um pouco mais afastados, sim exatamente isso eu estava no meio de uma arquibancada sendo expectadora de um jogo de futebol e eu dou um pirulito de Tutti Frutty para quem acertar quem esta jogando...

Isso mesmo os meus novos queridos vizinhos e é claro o "cavaleiro" de hoje mais cedo em um tal de amistoso realizado entre os times da nossa escola em todos os intervalos praticamente:

**-GOOOOOOOOOOOOL!**

E mais gritos e garotas pulando que nem loucas na arquibancada da escola, eu reviro os olhos por causa da cena completamente hilária de ver dezenas de garotas gritando e esperneando como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo e Sango ao ver meu ato solta um sorriso discreto e me puxa para mais perto de Rin que nos esperava logo na primeira fileira daquela gigantesca arquibancada lotada pelo sexo feminino e alguns gatos pingados de homens apenas sentados observando a partida na maior paz.

A escola era enorme, se me abandonarem em qualquer cantinho daqui com toda certeza seria encontrada morta de fome um mês depois, pois meu senso de direção já é ridículo em lugares desconhecidos então vocês já devem imaginar a situação em que eu ficaria. Ao redor da quadra alguns garotos dos outros anos assistiam ao jogo sem tanta euforia igual as "leoas" presentes ali e outros apenas ignoravam e saiam andando pelo pátio.

Se bem que entendi a equipe em que Inuyasha está e uma das mais populares da escola pelo fato das beldades mais cobiçadas da escola estarem no time, mas o time adversário não ficava muito distante no requisito beleza, qual é meu vizinho não é o único gostoso da escola, Deus grego sim, gostoso não.

Assim que me acomodei sentado entre Sango e Rin volto o meu olhar para o centro das atenções que seria obviamente o campo, mas eu estou errada! Era só olhar para o campo que a nossa visão era direcionada a uma pessoa de longos cabelos prateados com um par de orelhas de cachorro no topo da cabeça, e agora eu entendo o porquê de tantos gritos por ele, sem nenhuma camisa para tampar o tórax bem definido que eu já tive algumas poucas oportunidades de observá-lo e usando a bermuda do time e que visão, ele estava focado no time e dançava com a bola nos pés, definitivamente ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo. Ele driblava os outros jogadores com muita habilidade e como se soube-se que eu o observava e senti-se a minha presença ali os seus olhos vem em direção á mim e com apenas um sorriso no canto dos lábios e me lança uma piscadela e corre em direção ao gol do time adversário que estava sendo defendido por ninguém menos que o Sr. Kouga.

Por algum motivo aquele sorriso dele me causou uma sensação estranha, uma sensação que nunca senti antes, continue a observar o Inuyasha, por alguma razão não conseguia tirar meus olhos dele, me sentia como se ele fosse um imã que me atraia e ele parecia ter notado essa pequena atração que começou a ter entre nós tão de repente.

Vi ele parar de frente para o gol e observar Kouga com uma pose desafiadora e o Kouga o responder como se se parece um muro impenetrável, se fosse possível acredito que faíscas seriam vistas naquele campo. E em questão de segundos a bola se encontrava no fundo do gol balançando a rede e novamente as garotas entrando em completo delírio ao ver Inuyasha sair correndo pela quadra comemorando mais um gol naquela partida!

Ele corria ate Miroku que pulava nele em razão de marcar mais um para o time, sem nem mesmo eu perceber estava de pé junto com Sango e Rin comemorando junto com todos, mas não com os mesmos gritos, estávamos e rindo da situação e mesmo assim continuava com os olhos grudados em Inuyasha que retribuía o olhar com um sorriso travesso e apontava para mim discretamente me fazendo corar, acorda vai Kagome o cara é um pedaço do paraíso isso com toda certeza é de mais para você, apenas devo estar imaginando coisas,

Afastei aqueles pensamentos que com toda certeza iriam me perturbar mais tarde, afinal só devo estar delirando com tanta atenção para um primeiro dia, o juiz deu o apito informando o final do jogo: 3X0, definitivamente o time do Inuyasha é muito bom!

As outras garotas ainda estavam na arquibancada gritando para os rapazes e admirando todos com os seus corpos esculturais todos moldados e definidos, mas Inuyasha chamava muita atenção e aposto todos os meus pirulitos de morango que ele tem um fã clube próprio, mas Sesshomaru e Miroku não ficavam muito para trás.

- Então Rin vamos? A final a K-chan ainda não sabe o caminho para o "nosso" cantinho

Sango se levantou me puxando junto para sei lá aonde e Rin nos acompanhando. Minha cabeça estava um pouco tonta ainda por tanta gritaria naquele campo e só agora eu estava me acostumando com o silencio, mesmo um pouco distantes ainda era possível ouvir a animação.

-Então Kagome o que achou do pequeno amistoso entre as salas que acabamos de observar?

Rin me perguntava com um tom de voz um pouco desconfiado, mas que se passou despercebido pela minha pessoa, afinal sou inocente de mais para notar pessoas fazendo perguntas de duplo sentido ou algo desse tipo, afinal estamos falando de Kagome Higurashi a pessoa mais cabeça de vento da terra!

- É foi muito bom, nunca tinha visto uma partida de futebol tão de perto.

Sango segura novamente um riso e me olhou desconfiada:

- Sim sabemos o quanto observou T.O.D.O.S os jogadores muito bem não é Rin.

- Verdade Sango, só não sabia que todos os jogadores têm cabelo prateado e fofas orelhas no topo de sua cabeça...

As duas caíram na risada percebendo a minha cara de que não estava entendendo absolutamente nada. Mas antes de eu querer tirar qualquer satisfação daquela pequena situação que ainda era muito confusa para minha mente sinto braços musculosos me pegarem pela cintura me surpreendendo e para completar me dando um beijo rápido em minha bochecha fazendo com que ficassem rubras de vergonha.

- E ai querida vizinha gostou da pequena partida?

O tom de sua voz grossa tão de repente me assustou um pouco. Os braços fortes dele me deixavam próxima do seu corpo que estava nu na parte superior (_Autora intrometida: to dando muita sorte para Kagome u-u Quem n queria o corpo dele nu *-* /parei_) sua pele estava um pouco grudenta pelo fato do exercício físico realizado na ultima hora o deixando com um cheiro um pouco salgado misturado com o seu perfume deixando uma droga para o meu olfato que estava funcionando muito bem me deixando um pouco tonta, e convenhamos já sou tonta de mais por natureza com ajuda de perfumes gostosos e ainda mais que o dono deste perfume ser mais gostoso ainda não fica uma combinação muito vantajosa para minha pessoa!

- Todos vocês jogaram muito bem, ótima defesa Sesshomaru, e Miroku você da cada passe! E parabéns Inuyasha você marcou um lindo gol, nunca tinha assistido uma partida de futebol na minha vida!

- Falei maninho você não é o único que sabe fazer mágica com a bola.

Sesshomaru da um leve tapinha nos ombros de Inuyasha fazendo ele soltar um "Feh" que deveria ser sua marca registrada pois não foi a primeira vez que ouvi ele pronunciar aquela onomatopéia.

_- Aquele ultimo gol foi para você querida vizinha... Foi o meu agradecimento pela visão de hoje mais cedo!_

Ele sussurra no pé do meu ouvido causando leves arrepios com o tom de sua voz baixa e um pouco rouca, droga ele esta começando a descobrir meus pontos fracos muito rápido. E ainda me fazendo lembrar tudo que ocorreu nesta manha louca! Senhor Taisho você ira pagar caro por ter visto uma pobre garotinha indefesa em suas tão preciosas peças intimas! Ira pagar caro!

Notei a pose de satisfação dele ao mesmo tempo em que ele notou o quanto estava começando a ter efeito para cima de mim, tanto positivo quanto negativo e mesmo ignorando os meus desejos de querer sentir mais de perto aquele perfume e aquele corpo dou ouvido á razão e tento me afastar de seu corpo dando algumas cutucadas bem discretas, mas em vão, pois na medida em que tentava me afastar dele ele fazia o contrario fazendo com que cada vez ficássemos mais próximos, em particular ele esta conseguindo me irritar, quem ele pensa que eu sou afinal?

**Então você quer jogar Inuyasha, vamos jogar...**

Dou um pequeno sorriso para ele e ao invés de tentar me afastar desta vez me aproximo dele fazendo com que ele praticamente me abrasa-se por trás apoiando o seu queixo de leve em minha cabeça, ficando ate que uma cena fofa a não ser por um pequeno detalhe...

* * *

EU NÃO MORRI! *0*

Serio gente isso não é uma miragem eu postei o 5º capitulo! Um milagre aconteceu! Vai chover granizo, canivete, dinheiro!

Peço mil perdões a todos os meus leitores pela minha ausência! Mais saibam que eu não me esqueci de vocês e que agora estarei voltando com toda a força!

Devo uma explicação a vocês afinal ninguém some por mais de 3 meses e não fala nada!  
O que aconteceu é que eu havia ficado desempregada ;-; Daí foi a maior correria atrás de emprego novo, etc,etc...  
E agora que estou novamente empregada e estabilizada minha querida criatividade voltou *-*  
Sei que o capitulo ficou ridiculamente pequeno, mas estou trabalhando nisso!  
Muitas coisas estão para acontecer na fic ainda mais entre a Kag e o Inu *-*  
Espero que vocês não me odeiem... T^T  
E vamos para a parte que me deixa feliz, REVIEWS *0*

_Thai: Que bom que você esta gostando! E lamento muitíssimo pela espera!_

_danda jabur: Haha ele é pura sedução! Vamos para Tokyo juntas então procurar esse Deus! Então toda essa química ainda vai dar zebra (que gíria essa que usei em xD) muita coisa ta para acontecer ainda, to ate sentindo pena da K-chan ;-; Mas acho que você vai gostar *-*  
Desculpa a demora por postar ;-; mas já to preparando o próximo *0*_

_Guest: Que bom que você gostou! Fico muito feliz de ouvir/ler isso *-* Desculpas pela imensa demora em postar algo novo!_

_Ms. Higurashi Kagome: Inuyasha o maior tarado da historia é ele! *0* Só não vai ser tão descarado igual o Miroku, mas de resto menina vou abusar do coitado *-*  
Pena que ele não me pertence -.- Mas faço o que for possível para usar e abusar dele *-*  
O ep ficou pequeno e sem muita taradisses entre os dois ;-;  
Leia o próximo ele esta bem apimentado! Pretendo não demorar em postar ele!_

E hoje ficamos por aqui queridos leitores, espero que tenham gostado e até a próxima!

Mereço Reviews?


	6. O sequestro

**O "sequestro"**

* * *

**Se você quer jogar de me seduzir Inuyasha eu também irei entrar neste seu joguinho sujo e não irei entrar para perder...**

Quem via de longe não imaginaria nada malicioso entre nos dois, afinal ele só estava com as suas fortes mãos ao redor de minha cintura me abraçando por traz e apoiando seu queixo levemente em minha cabeça, o seu corpo estava muito próximo ao meu, minhas costas batiam no peito dele ainda a mostra e podia sentir ele me segurando com delicadeza, apenas uma vez ou outra sentia ele forçar de leve suas garras contra o tecido de algodão que impedia ele de tocar diretamente em minha pele, mas fazendo com que meu corpo ficasse mais próximo do dele...

Mas algo começou a me incomodar, de repente comecei a sentia uma "elevação" a mais no corpo de InuYasha, para ser um pouco mais especifica na região do quadril dele, mas o que será que era aquilo? Estou ficando curiosa...

PARA TUDO! Ai meu deus! Não pode ser isso que estou imaginando, Inuyasha realmente esta ficando excitado apenas com a aproximação de nossos corpos!  
Automaticamente sinto minhas bochechas esquentarem pela situação que me encontrava e me desenroscava dos braços bem definidos de Inuyasha me "escondendo" em um lugar seguro tentando ignorar o que acabava de acontecer... Eu Kagome Higurashi consegui provocar alguém do sexo oposto, PROVOCAR no sentido de sentir desejo sexual por MIM, é o fim do mundo só pode.

Sango me olha estranha notando minha aproximação muito rápida para perto dela com minhas bochechas rosadas olhando para qualquer ponto ali que não seja Inuyasha...

-O que acon...

-Ahhh nos paramos aqui mais para onde vocês estavam me levando? Fiquei curiosa... O lugar de vocês mostra vai!

Sorri constrangida observando disfarçadamente a preciosidade do meu vizinho que estava simplesmente espetacular com as mãos atrás da cabeça ainda sem a camisa mostrando abertamente aquele largo peitoral bem definido, Oh Buda obrigada por me dar um vizinho tão gostoso para estimular muito a minha mente nada criativa! Qual é, até parece que se vocês tivessem um vizinho como esses te dando mole vocês não teriam lindos sonhos nada santos com ele neh...

-Calma K-chan, vamos antes que o nosso intervalo acabe e você perca a chance de conhecer o melhor lugar dessa escola!  
Sango fala me puxando levemente e me lançando um olhar de "Mais tarde quero saber o que ouve", engulo a seco e já começo a planejar a minha pequena mentira para ignorar o fato de ter excitado o Inuyasha.

-Sangozinha duvido que apenas uma arvore de cerejeiras que dizem ser sagrava seja o melhor lugar da escola, se não me engano o vestiário feminino é muito melhor...

Diz Miroku muito confiante de suas palavras que se aproxima de nós duas ficando bem no meio e sinto ele nos puxar para um abraço amigável, amigável o caramba! O descarado esta descendo essa mão é para me apalpar!

Então com as minhas agilidades de uma gata morta tento me defender mais foi um pouco tarde... Daí vocês me perguntam o porquê de ter sido tarde, simples as habilidosas mãos de Sango já se encontravam marcadas em uma das bochechas de Miroku que agora acariciava a região com um sorriso no rosto e sem nenhuma vergonha na cara.

- Você não aprende em cara...

Fala Inuyasha puxando o querido amigo para um abraço e começa a caminhar com ele fazendo com que nos os seguíssemos para um local desconhecido por mim.  
Vejo Miroku bufar e começar a mover os labios falando algo quase impossível de se ouvir para um humano, não para Inuyasha.

_*- É eu não aprendo, mas não fui eu que fiquei encoxando a minha nova vizinha a poucos instantes atrás.*_

Inuyasha entrega uma "leve" cotovelada entre as costelas de Miroku que solta um pequeno gemido disfarçado e que continua sendo arrastado pelo meu vizinho lindo e sensual para um lugar incrivelmente lindo!  
Claro que em questão de beleza meu vizinho ganha isso nos já entramos em acordo, porque meu o cara é muito gostoso! Oh Buda obrigada pelo meu novo vizinho, eu sei que você fez ele com muito carinho e você tem um ótimo gosto!

Agora voltando para o local em que estávamos se não fosse o barulho de jovens conversando animadamente um pouco afastados dali eu diria que não estávamos mais no terreno da escola, pois aquele lugar trazia uma sensação incrível de paz! Uma gigantesca arvore de cerejeiras estava á minha frente, com suas folhas um pouco já alaranjadas por causa do outono quase em seu fim dando espaço para o inverno que vinha com o vento fazendo com que suas folhas dançassem e criassem um tapete pela grama ao redor da arvore deixando o ambiente mais belo.

-Então K-chan qual foi o motivo de você sair da ensolarada Nova York? As mulheres de lá não costumam ser um pouco mais bronzeadas?Você é muito branquinha!

Rin fazia seus comentários apertando de leve minhas bochechas deixando elas um pouco mais vermelhas que já estavam e mostrando a pequena diferença que tínhamos de tom de pele.

-Ah meus colegas sempre matavam aula para ir à praia ou de fim de semana, mas nunca fui muito disso, lá adora o inverno por causa da patinação no gelo, isso sim era mais a minha praia.

Eu falava com um sorriso ao me lembrar dos invernos que para mim eram tão curtos para aproveitar os lagos congelados ou alguns ringues de patinação espalhados pela redondeza de onde eu morava.

- Então é assim que você mantém esse corpinho! Não acredito que você sabe patinar no GELO! Você vai me ensinar!

Falava Rin batendo o pé na minha frente como uma criança fazendo birrar que só pararia na hora que ouvisse um sim!

- Eu en...

TRINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN  
(Ok todos concordamos que essa onomatopéia para um sinal esta ridícula u-u)

Sou interrompida pelo sinal do anuncio de que terminou do nosso precioso intervalo, e começo a observar todos se locomovendo novamente para as salas de aulas, Sango enlaçou o meu braço de um lado e Rin do outro.

-Ah depois conversamos mais o porquê de você ter se mudado K-chan! Afinal agora teremos muito tempo juntas, pois agora somos amigas certo?

Rin me olhava com a cabeça um pouco inclinada para o lado com olhos de piedade aguardando uma resposta positiva, realmente ela tem uma cara muito infantil e a atitude também, mas o corpo revela sua verdadeira idade, ela tem olhos castanhos e cabelos pretos que chegam ate metade de suas costas que para manter o ar infantil que a mesma tinha usava uma mecha presa como um pequeno rabo de cavalo de lado, ela não tem os seios tão fartos quantos os meus, mas mesmo assim eles estão ali, ela é uma cabeça mais baixa do que eu e o uniforme á deixa suas pernas a mostra apenas usando um par de meias ¾ brancas.

-Ela não é a única que espera uma resposta senhorita Kagome! Quero saber se você ira ficar conosco fazendo nossa dupla inigualável se tornar um trio implacável! E aturar esses queridinhos de bônus!

Sango lançava a cabeça de leve para traz como se apontasse para os rapazes que nos acompanhavam para a sala conversando a respeito da partida que ocorreu a pouco, Sango era bem diferente de Rin, seu corpo era dono de mais curvas, seios fartos e pernas torneadas como as minhas, os olhos castanhos e seus cabelos castanhos escuros que prendia em um rabo de cavalo alto e uma franja reta a deixavam com uma aparência sedutora.

- Ok, adoraria ter a amizade de vocês! O bônus que vai ser complicado de atuar.

Pisquei de canto para as duas que sorriram animadas e me levaram para dentro da sala de aula, em que eu nem notei que já estávamos paradas em frente dela quando chegamos a esse assunto.

Nós entramos na sala de aula sendo seguidas pelos meus queridos vizinhos gostosos e maravilhosos, definitivamente, nos acomodamos nos nossos lugares e ainda sentia olhos observando cada movimento meu e poucos cochichos pela sala de aula, estou aprendendo a ignorar isso, Rin ia começar o seu pequeno interrogatório a respeito da minha vida mais fui interrompida por um senhor baixinho com bigode pedindo silencio, acredito que esse seja o nosso querido professor de historia.

Ele se acomoda deixando seus poucos pertences em cima de uma mesa e se locomovendo para o centro da sala, ele faz um gesto colocando a mão fechada na frente de sua boca e limpa a garganta e pronuncia com uma voz seria e firme.

- Bom dia Alunos, vamos começar a nossa aula de hoje com...

Ele é interrompido pelo som irritante dos alto-falantes informando um aviso feito pela sala do diretor:

-Por favor, a senhorita Kagome Higurashi venha até a secretaria, repetindo, a senhorita Kagome Higurashi venha até a secretaria.

O pequeno som irritante para e novamente começa os cochichos na sala e me torno mais uma vez o centro das atenções, isso está começando a me irritar, ignorem o fato de eu ter falado que estava me acostumando com isso!

-Por favor, crianças façam silencio!

O pedido do professor foi ignorado por poucas pessoas que continuavam bem discretamente fazendo comentários que tenho plena certeza que Inuyasha ouvia pois sua cara não estava de muitos amigos, e suas orelhas super fofas estavam bem atentas, eu sei que é maldade dizer isso, mais ele realmente parece um cãozinho, um cãozinho super gostoso, sedutor, com um corpo M.A.R.A.V.I.L.H.O.S.O!

Foco Kagome, foco no professor, afinal o que eu aprontei para o diretor estar querendo minha humilde presença na sala dele? Minha mãe me informou que todos os documentos já estavam certos e eu não precisaria resolver nada, pois ela já havia tomado conta de absolutamente tudo!

-Por favor, senhorita Higurashi se dirija ate a sala do Diretor Naraku.

Levantei arrumando meu uniforme e olhei para Sango e Rin que me retribuíram com um sorriso amigável e um sussurro vindo de Sango:

"_-Nos vemos daqui a pouco" _

Retribui o sorriso e fui em direção a porta para sair da sala sendo seguida pelos olhares dos alunos que agora permaneciam calados me observando, olhei para o professor que me deu passagem e a porta se fechou atrás de mim.

Suspirei aliviada pelo fato de ter sido "salva" daquela atenção toda, já disse e repito não me dou bem sendo o centro de comentários, sempre me atrapalho e coisas estranhas acontecem...

Endireito minha postura e caminho em direção as escadas, se me lembro bem à secretaria fica logo perto da entrada do prédio principal então é apenas descer até o térreo que encontro o meu destino! Ou não...

Assim que viro o corredor para descer dou de cara com algo que me faz cambalear um pouco para trás fazendo com que eu perdesse um pouco o equilíbrio, não aponto de me derrubar, apenas de me deixar mais tonta do que já sou.

-Hora, hora, hora... olha quem encontramos por aqui...

Passo levemente minha mão em minha testa alisando o local que acabei de atingir em cheio no peito de uma das colegas da nojenta e desprezível daquela criatura que encontrei para animar o meu dia...

- A mosquinha morta do novo brinquedinho particular do MEU Inuyasha.

Vejo Kikyou com uma postura de superior para cima de mim junto com suas amigas, uma morena de cabelos curtos presos em um rabo de cavalo que tinha olhos vermelhos marcados por lápis e delineador preto e usava batom vermelho nos lábios a outra mais baixa que as duas com cabelos ate a cintura brancos que a deixavam mais pálida e com uma franja reta e olhos negros como a noite sem lua não usava nenhuma maquiagem me encaravam com se fosse um verme nojento que apareceu em suas vidas.

Hoje não deve ser o meu dia...

-Vamos peguem ela!

Kikyou ordena suas "amigas" que agora para mim não passam de escravas que obedecem a ordem de seu mestre e cada uma segura em um de meus braços apertando levemente com suas pequenas unhas deixando pequenas marcas.

-Vamos lá queridinha, vou te levar para dar uma voltinha para conhecer a nossa querida escola.

Ela segurava meu rosto com a ponta do seu dedo indicador fazendo com que a encara-se, nossa mais tenho que dizer que vadia (nem odeio a kikyou neh –Q) essa garota!

Ela se virava subindo o primeiro lance de escadas e suas colegas me carregando gentilmente iam logo atrás me levando para os andares a cima de nossa sala, é hoje que eu sou morta ou torturada! Ou quem sabe ate mesmo as duas opções, vindo dessa cobra chamada de Kikyou eu não duvido absolutamente nada!

Elas continuam me fazendo companhia ate chegarmos a uma porta no ultimo lance de escadas aonde ela é aberta com muita facilidade por um molho de chaves que Kikyou vinha balançando como se fosse um chocalho na mão de uma criança, mas atitude de criança essa garota não tem, o modo dela se vestir é definitivamente de uma acompanhante de luxo! Ela não tem respeito com si mesma, e eu que achava que esse tipinho só iria encontrar na America, mas eu estava muito enganada, pelo visto esse tipo de garota é mais comum do que eu pensava.

-Chegamos brinquedinho!

Eu sou "delicadamente" jogada porta a fora pelas amigas de Kikyou fazendo com que eu desse um caloroso abraço no meu precioso amigo chão e ralando meus joelhos.

-Aproveite a estadia no terraço da escola! Só te lembrando que á porta só abre com a chave que misteriosamente se perdeu hoje cedo! Hahahaha.

A encaro e vejo ela dando um sorriso vitorioso e saindo fechando a porta atrás de si, posso ouvir o barulho da porta se trancando e elas me deixando aqui sozinha, machucada e praticamente sequestrada dentro da minha própria escola...

Definitivamente hoje não é o meu dia...

**oOo**

O sinal toca anunciando o fim das aulas e eu ainda estou aqui presa sentindo esse vento gelado anunciando a chegada do inverno.

Me acomodei sentada de costas para a parede ao lado da porta e me dei a liberdade de chorar, afinal estou com meu joelho ralado com um pouco de sangue seco que deixou alguns rastros bem pequenos no chão e não foi um dia fácil, encontrei meu clone, sou o alvo de comentários da sala, acho que metade do sexo feminino da escola me odeia e pelo jeito esse será meu fim...

Suspirei encarando o meu colo coberto pela fina blusa do uniforme e agora percebo que meu par favorito de meias estava pronto para ir para o lixo! Aquela cobra tinha que ter me jogado no chão, bastava ter me empurrado.

Mais algumas lagrimas escorrem marcando minha pele pálida fecho meus olhos e fico com eles assim para tentar descansar meus olhos que essa altura já deveriam estar um pouco avermelhados e dou um sorriso bobo:

-Vamos pensar positivo, afinal só estou aqui a quase 2 horas e até agora ninguém veio me procurar...

Meus pensamentos são levados para longe assim que sinto uma brisa quente bater em meu rosto e como se uma muralha acabasse de ser levantada na minha frente não sinto mais nenhum vento gelado, abro meus olhos assustada me deparando...

* * *

**_No próximo capitulo:_**

-É eu acho que esse é o fim de Kagome Higurashi...

-Que droga, seu cheiro, você! Por que não consigo me controlar!

"Eu posso sentir o calor do corpo dele tocando todo o meu corpo"

* * *

Olá queridos leitores!

Isso não é um milagre :D

E também não é uma miragem!  
Sou apenas eu postando novamente! E já aviso que essa não vai ser a ultima do ano! *-*

E ai esse ficou maior, beem maior que eu mesma esperava! E o outro já ta quase passando esse, aiai que orgulho!

Vamos para o momento feliz: Reviews *-*

Nane-chan3: \o/

Maah: Ai maah eu tbm gostaria! Mais eu tenho um serio problema com a minha criatividade as vezes ela funciona e outras vezes é difícil sair alguma coisa! Ultimamente ela ta de bom humor e estou conseguindo dar continuidade as minhas idéias! E a respeito dos capítulos maiores já estou providenciando isso! Espero que tenha gostado do cap. ^-^

Valeria-chan: Quem nos dera em! Com um vizinho desses quem precisa de alguma coisa a mais! Kkkk  
Espero que tenha gostado! ^-^

Ms. Higurashi Kagome: Você pensou que eu iria te abandonar tão cedo menina?

E sim era para pensar muita besteira, acabei não colocando a cena mais quente nesse capitulo, vai ficar para o próximo *-*  
O próximo posso te garantir que ou você vai e odiar ou vai me amar ;)

Não sei se deixei meio obvio o que vai acontecer mais vamos em frente!

Espero que tenha gostado *-*

Então queridos leitores hoje ficamos por aqui!  
**Mereço Reviews?**


	7. Sentimentos

**Anteriormente em Amor ou Amizade:**

Meus pensamentos são levados para longe assim que sinto uma brisa quente bater em meu rosto e como se uma muralha acabasse de ser levantada na minha frente não sinto mais nenhum vento gelado, abro meus olhos assustada me deparando...

* * *

**Sentimentos**

Simplesmente havia parado em minha frente agachado me observando com seus lindos olhos âmbares um hayou com um olhar preocupado, de inicio me assustei com a proximidade dele de meu corpo, certo que não posso questionar mais nada disso afinal todas já sabemos a pequena encoxada de provocação que levei um pouco mais cedo, mas confesso que ele também não foi o único vilão, afinal como seria possível alguém resistir a esse homem!

Rapidamente passei a face de minha mão em meu rosto tentando inutilmente limpar os caminhos das lagrimas quentes que por ali passavam.

- O que ouve?

Ele perguntava ainda parado na mesma posição sendo uma parede de calor que mesmo ainda não tento o meu corpo colado ao dele, não dizendo que eu queira isso, mas também não me importaria de ter meus 7 minutos no céu para usar e abusar do corpo que gostaria de ter uma ótima visão dele novamente. Mas vamos voltar ao foco da historia: Meus pequenos ferimentos, sim sou dramática e qual é eles estão ardendo! E eu sendo resgatada pelo príncipe encantado delicioso do pequeno conto de fadas que é a minha vida!

É bom ter esse sonho, mas vamos voltar a realidade.

- Ah não foi nada apenas me joguei porta a fora e me tranquei por diversão...

Falei ironicamente o encarando, erro meu! Bem provável que minha maquiagem esteja em um estado deplorável me deixando com a maior cara de panda, meus olhos devem estar vermelhos inchados por causa do meu pequeno momento de choro e desespero e pela amor de Deus olha o meu estado completamente desleixado e olha a beldade que veio me salvar! Imagino que estou quase na mesma situação daquela Bela Adormecida, afinal ela dormiu por quanto tempo? Imagina a situação do cabelo dela na hora que o príncipe encantado chegou para salva-la do sono profundo!

Ok Kagome chega de drama e vamos manter o foco!

- Feh...

Ele se levantou fazendo com que aquela parede quente que estava na minha frente desaparece-se e desse espaço para o vento gelado que comunicava a chegada do inverno que já estava bem próxima.

Automaticamente comecei a me xingar em pensamento! O porquê de eu ter sido tão mais tão idiota de ter sido grossa ou ate mesmo sínica logo com a primeira alma viva que eu vejo após horas de isolamento. Logo com o delicioso e maravilhoso do meu vizinho!

Ae me lembrei do porque, foi por causa daquela piranha clone mal feito meu! Terei uma vingança maravilhosa com ela! Mesmo sabendo que meu precioso tempo não vale ser desperdiçado com lixo, mas só irei torturar ela um pouquinho, só um pouquinho!

Afinal fui levada sem minha vontade por ela e não disse nem um A! Na verdade poderia muito bem ter esperneado, feito o maior escândalo da minha vida, mas não fui quieta, afinal não aguentava mais toda aquela atenção apenas queria sumir daquele lugar e o primeiro que fizesse isso mesmo contra minha vontade eu agradeceria.

Observei Inuyasha parado próximo às grades que cobriam todo aquele andar para proteger que nenhum aluno com vários parafusos faltando comete-se a burrice de praticar um salto sem equipamento, mas voltando a Inuyasha ele estava lindo! Ainda usava o típico uniforme Shikon no Tama, mas aquilo não tirava nada de sua beleza, pelo contrario toda aquela roupa social o deixava delicioso! Não ligaria de desabotoar botão por botão daquela fina camisa branca e aproveitar o calor daquele corpo e talvez, só talvez abusar um pouquinho...

- Atchin!

Meu próprio espirro me faz voltar à realidade, maldita seja essa friagem!

Vejo Inuyasha observar enquanto eu abraçava minhas pernas em tentativa de me esquentar e soltar um de seus sorrisos de canto que já me deixam com as pernas bambas só de olhar e se aproximar de mim e gentilmente tirar o seu casaco e o estender para mim.

- Toma

Ele é super delicado notaram? Ignorando isso pude notar suas bochechas levemente coradas e ele havia cortado o contato visual encarando algum ponto da paisagem, assim que pego o casaco dele o cheiro de seu perfume invadir minha mente e me embebedar! Aquele cheiro marcante e sedutor simplesmente me tirava o equilíbrio!

O engraçado é que ele esta começando a mexer muito comigo, e mal o conheço! Não posso deixar isso acontecer! Mas também não estou vendo como evitar isso.

Recupero minha consciência após ter ficado inalado aquele cheiro maravilhoso, por apenas ter sentido perfume dele em sua jaqueta, não esta só na gola da jaqueta, parecia que emergia do corpo dele inteiro e agora este cheiro estava um pouco em mim graças a sua jaqueta que agora aquecia o meu corpo.

Novamente ele estende a mão em minha direção, mas sem comentar nada, eu retribuo com um sorriso e aceito a ajuda dele para me levantar, podia sentir minhas pernas formigarem um pouco, acho que é pelo fato de ter ficado muito tempo em uma mesma posição, e afinal de contas sem esquecer-se da parte em que a querida e vaca da Kikynojo me jogou chão a baixo!

- Kagome primeiramente me responda... Como é que você veio parar aqui criatura?!

Ele me olhava com uma cara cômica como se fosse obvio em que eu errei o caminho para a sala do diretor e me joguei porta a fora.

"_- Fui sequestrada por piranhas mortíferas lideradas por uma vaca que ao invés de mugir ela dava ordens!"_

Teria sido incrível esta resposta, mas é claro que obviamente não irei me rebaixar ao nível daquela garota e falar palavras tão baixas para o meu vizinho tão maravilhoso.

- Acabei me desencontrando no corredor e vim parar aqui... Daí tropecei no degrauzinho e a porta fechou e não consegui mais abrir.

Acredito que Inuyasha sabia com toda a certeza do mundo que eu estava mentindo descaradamente para ele, mas não me fez questão de me fazer nenhum interrogatório perguntando o porquê disso tudo e o verdadeiro fato de eu estar jogada no telhado da escola!

Meu corpo tremeu assim logo depois que Inuyasha saiu da minha frente, senti o vento forte me envolver, cada vez mais frio, imediatamente fechei mais o casaco dele em volta do meu corpo.

- Vamos logo para casa novata...

Dizia o meu maravilhoso vizinho com seu tom habitual, não sei por que, mas algo nele me atrai, alem do físico de Deus Grego, TUDO DE BOM como todos vocês já estão cansadas de saber, mas o que é bonito é para se mostrar e comentar!

Mas não é só isso. Algo nele me faz querer ficar perto, mesmo eu estando praticamente em contato com ele apenas há quase 48 horas eu não consigo dizer mais ele causa algo diferente em mim, uma coisa que eu ainda não sei explicar...

Me aproximei dele imaginando que ele provavelmente esta com a chave da porta no bolso preparado para destrancar a porta e nós irmos embora escada a baixo, mas não, com ele nada é normal.

Sabe cenas de filmes aonde o "mocinho" salva a garota e pega ela no colo para o final triunfante e bla, bla bla... Eu estava neste filme! Esqueçam o fato do frio, do corpo dele longe do meu, esqueçam tudo! Pois neste exato momento eu estou sendo carregada no colo do Inuyasha igual a um casal de recém-casados. Mas ao invés da porta estamos indo em direção das grades que envolvem aquele andar. Por Deus! Inuyasha o que você esta pensando em fazer?

- Segure-se firme

Ele pula se equilibrando na grade! Meu deus ele vai pular comigo!

-INUYASHA VOCÊ ESTA LOUCO! SÃO CINCO ANDARES VOCÊ QUER NOS MATAR?!

-Fala baixo sua doida e confia em mim!

Ele olhou em meus olhos, e eu novamente me perdi dentro daquela piscina enigmática do seu olhar! A aproximação ao copo dele, o perfume dele, o olhar dele... São muitas coisas juntas para digerir de uma vez.

- Eu confio...

Saiu como um sussurro praticamente quase sem voz, mas eu tenho certeza que ele pode ouvir.

Posso ter dito que confio nele, mas como ele pretende sair daqui afinal?

- Então querida vizinha é melhor se segurar, pois terá uma viagem interessante ate a sua casa. E eu não sei te dizer se confiar em mim seria um boa opção...

Eu olho para ele e sem nem mesmo ele esperar eu questionar qualquer atitude e principalmente aquela ultima frase ele pula. Eu agarro com todas as minhas forças o pescoço de Inuyasha e afogo meu rosto em seu peitoral largo coberto pela fina camiseta social branca.

Preparada para sentir o impacto rápido do chão contra meu corpo! Que obviamente seria a minha morte, eu não á sinto.

A velocidade continua a mesma, mas uma queda de cinco andares não deve demorar tanto tempo assim. Ou será que deve? Tiro lentamente meu rosto do peito dele e olho o que esta acontecendo. Inuyasha esta com suas lindas madeixas prateadas ao vento enquanto ele pula sem nenhuma dificuldade em pontos estratégicos da cidade, ate chegar a minha casa, para ser mais exata, ate chegar a janela do meu quarto aonde ele entra sem nenhuma dificuldade.

- Prontinho visinha chegamos...

A minha cara deve ta uma beleza, serio! Devo estar com a cara mais cômica que existe neste mundo! Ele simplesmente pula do ultimo andar da escola e me trás "saltitando" para casa?!

E ele fica me encarando com esse sorrisinho de canto, com a cara de tipo "Oi eu sou o Sr. Herói". E não sei por qual motivo ele esta convencido de alguma coisa. Não posso reclamar foi graças a ele que estou sã e salva em meu querido quarto! Ainda poderia estar congelando naquele telhado frio e sem nenhuma proteção! Eu não estava brincando quando eu disse que sou muito dramática.

-Então se você quiser soltar o meu pescoço não me importo, serio.

Agora sim eu entendo o porquê dele estar se achando o Homem com H maiúsculo! A tapada aqui se esqueceu completamente que esta agarrada, pendura no pescoço dessa beldade que seria meu vizinho...

Já estava quase anoitecendo e o meu quarto já se encontrava muito mal iluminado, mas mesmo com a pouca luz ao meu redor eu podia observar e ver nitidamente o homem que estava parado na minha frente, aonde meus braços ainda se encontravam enroscados em seu pescoço, e convenhamos que HOMEM! Ok, ok... Ele pode ter apenas seus 16 anos e ainda não ter uma mentalidade muito bem desenvolvida, mas em questão de aparência já estava garantido esse titulo a ele.

Ele soltou minhas pernas ate que eu me apóia-se por mim mesma no chão, mas ainda mantive meus braços em volta do pescoço dele, não foi intencional, mas é que ali parecia que se encaixava perfeitamente...

- E sua perna? Esta melhor?

A voz dele saiu tão rouca que de imediato me causou um arrepio, realmente estou me deixando levar muito facilmente. Mas a preocupação deixava ele fofo! E isso me fez sem querer deixar escapar um sorriso.

- Não é nada que um bom merthiolate e um band-aid não resolvam...

Eu olhei ele nos olhos e continuei com meu sorriso sem graça... Oh Buda obrigada! Obrigada duas vezes pela obra prima do meu vizinho que o senhor me deu!

-Ok então minha cara Kagome, hoje você será minha paciente e eu serei seu medico... Irei buscar seus "medicamentos".

Dizendo isso nosso contato corporal foi desfeito e ele se afastou indo em direção a minha janela... Inuyasha tem que aprender que existe uma coisa chamada porta e que a janela é usada apenas para amantes em fuga quando são pegos desprevenidos. Ele já estava pendurada quase para fora da minha janela, caramba prefiro que esse joelho caia a ele sair daqui!

-E não se preocupe eu volto, só estou de saída, pois você tem uma visita...

Logo em seguida ele salta da minha janela pousando já no seu quarto, nem um minuto passa após a sua fuga inesperada pela minha janela e ouso passos no meu corredor e em seguida duas batidas suaves em minha porta.

- Filha, estou entrando...

Mesmo eu pensando que minha mãe ache que eu já perdi vários parafusos da minha cabecinha ela respeita perfeitamente minha privacidade... Qual é não gosto que as pessoas me vejam na minha intimidade, até mesmo a minha mãe! Mas o Inuyasha ter me visto de roupas intimas super sedutoras é uma outra historia ok! Agora voltando para minha mãe.

- Nossa! Mas o que aconteceu com você?

-Ahn? Não fizeram nada mãe...

De começo minha cabeça demorou um pouco para raciocinar para aquela pergunta tão repentina da minha querida mãe, mas vocês já devem ter percebido que eu sou um pouquinho lenta. Por um momento eu parei para analisar a minha situação e daí foi que eu lembrei que eu simplesmente havia sido sequestrada pela máfia das Patricinhas...

Meu par favorito de meias 7/8 estava um caco, destruído, meu cabelo então parecia que um passarinho havia criado um pequeno ninho ali, afinal eu saltei do quinto andar do prédio da minha escola, coisa básica nada de muito grave para se criar caso com isso. Mas preciso criar uma nota mental e me lembrar de perguntar ao Inuyasha qual shampoo milagroso que ele usa para manter aquele cabelo impecável!

Vejamos aparentemente o meu primeiro dia de aula rendeu mais do que eu esperava! Quero dizer, mais do que eu nunca pensei que poderia acontecer!

- Oh não foi nada, apenas tropecei na escola, sabe como sou um desastre!

-E o seu cabelo? Entrou em uma briga de escovas e saiu perdendo?

Ela aponta para a coisa em cima do meu cabelo, que a esta altura não teria nenhum direito de ser chamado de cabelo! Me olhei no espelho e não parecia nada tão sem volta! Uma boa de uma hidratação, escova e chapinha que voltaria a ser o meu lindo e brilhoso cabelo sedoso!

-OK filha, imagino que você deveria estar dormindo e não esta boa para perguntas "difíceis".

Ela fez as aspas com as mãos e deu uma pequena risadinha, é minha moral esta um horror mesmo, ate minha própria mãe esta tirando sarro da minha falta de raciocínio!

-Tenho um compromisso no trabalho, deixei dinheiro em cima do microondas ok? Peça uma pizza e se comporte! E não se esqueça do banho...

Ela me beijou na testa e me deixou sozinha novamente em meu quarto, legal agora eu tenho plena certeza que a minha mãe sabe que eu tenho sérios problemas.

Mas pelo menos desta vez agradeço ao meu querido vizinho por ter saído pela janela. Afinal não seria nada comum minha mãe encontrar Inuyasha dentro do meu quarto de uma forma tão misteriosa...

Sinto um vento invadir o meu quarto mais eu nem tremo, afinal estou usando a jaqueta dele, que como eu já disse antes me deixa tonta! Afinal sinto o cheiro do perfume dele, me envolvendo aos poucos e me deixando com as pernas bambas...

Essa sensação me deixa quente... De uma maneira que nunca me senti antes, mas isso não me trás memórias muito boas... Memórias que eu adoraria esquecê-las.

Suspiro... Acho que essa é a trigésima vez que eu faço isso só hoje, mais do que fiz quando nós mudamos...

Balanço minha cabeça em uma tentativa inútil de mandar embora todos os pensamentos antigos que vinha tentando esquecer, afinal foi praticamente um outro rapaz que me fez quase me sentir desta maneira, e por cause dele quase perdi tudo, quase...

Passo os dedos entre minhas mechas de cabelo tentando arrumar o pequeno ninho de gato que meu cabelo se encontrava, todo desarrumado pela pequena aventura que ele enfrentou hoje.

Sinceramente, eu não desejo nem para meu pior inimigo o dia que tive hoje... Ok, talvez eu deseje apenas para Kikynojo.

Este apelido combina perfeitamente com ela, irei chamá-la assim em pensamento!

Vou ate minha janela pretendendo fechar ela me esquecendo de que o meu maravilhoso vizinho gostoso havia me garantido a sua volta para o meu quarto, resultado: Lá esta eu toda feliz, feliz, contente, contente, me preparando para fechar a minha janela quando de repente sinto um corpo se chocando ao meu, e convenhamos hoje eu já perdi a conta de quantas vezes coisas desastrosas aconteceram comigo!

-Aff que droga!

- Você acabou de roubar minha frase querida vizinha!

E cá estamos nós, novamente com ele perto de mais, e eu podendo sentir o calor do corpo dele, se misturando com o meu, noto o rosto dele ficando corado e ele mantendo os olhos fechados e provavelmente tentando se concentrar em outra coisa, mas na minha opinião isso não ta funcionando. E acredito eu que vocês estão doidinhos para saber o porque!

Simples, o fato de uma garota inocente que não tem pensamentos impróprios com o vizinho delicioso que no momento esta em cima dela estar neste exato momento em baixo dele! Entenderão a lógica? Claro que não!

-Inu...

Eu tentei falar serio, eu juro que tentei falar, mas algo me impediu, para ser mais exato o rosto dele mais próximo do meu e agora notando que ele me olhava, eu retribuía, e cada vez podia sentir ele se aproximando de mim...

* * *

ALELUIA! ALELUIA! ALELUIA!

Eu voltei, e agora é para ficar!

Juro desta vez é promessa de dedinho mindinho! Meus queridos leitores eu não abandonei vocês! Foi o simples fato deu ter começado faculdade que me atrapalhou completamente! Daí a inspiração foi pro beleleu e só voltava aos poucos! Demorei 2 meses para terminar esse cap! E grassas a vocês que não me abandonaram eu estou finalmente postando aqui!

Agora Reviews!

_Ghe: Obrigada! E mil desculpas! O prox. Cap já esta em construção!_

_Maah: Ah essa era fácil vai! *-*  
E esse deixei o gostinho? *-*_

_Ms. Higurashi Kagome: Definitivamente estava com muitas saudades suas! HAHAHA Eu adoro seus comentários! Tadinha da kaah! Poxa imagina o dia que ela teve! Vizinho gostoso ta bom d+! Só os catas discretos que me recuso! Tem que ser aqueles amassos quentes e que pegam fogo mesmo! Espero que me perdoe pela demora!_


End file.
